A Fairy Tale
by Park Ri Yeon
Summary: CHAP 5 UP! EXO terjebak dalam negeri dongeng dimana tokoh dongeng adalah Super Junior. Apakah dongeng tersebut akan seperti aslinya atau malah kacau balau? RapunMin : KYUMIN INSIDE! :D
1. Chapter 1 : Prolog

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

Summary : EXO terjebak dalam negeri dongeng dimana tokoh dongengnya adalah sunbae mereka, yaitu Super Junior. Apakah isi dongeng akan seperti aslinya atau malah kacau balau?

Cinderchullie, Snow Bummie, Beauty and The Fish.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, GS (tokoh dongeng), Alur ruwet, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Romance.

Rating : T

.

.

.

A Fairy Tale

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

"Ahhh... aku bosaaannn," keluh sang magnae EXO-K yang sedang bergulingan gaje di karpet santai depan televisi. Ternyata jadwal kosong malah membuatnya bosan seperti ini, apalagi Luhan malah sedang sibuk memasak dengan Kyungsoo dan Lay di dapur. Kumpulan para uke manis, eoh?

"Luhaaaannn Hyuuuunngg," teriak Sehun frustasi sambil melempar remote yang ada dalam genggamannya ke sembarang arah.

BRUUKK PYARR..

Grudukk Grudduukk..

"Hahh.. hah.. Ada apa Sehun-ah? Gwaenchana?" Luhan yang berlari panik ke arah Sehun begitu melihat vas bunga yang pecah didekat namjachingunya. Ia masih memakai celemek dan membawa spatula di tangan kanannya.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Lay dan Kyungsoo bebarengan yang menyusul di belakang Luhan.

"Aku bosan Hyung~ Lalu aku melempar remote itu dan tak sengaja mengenai bas bunga, jadi pecah deh," Sehun menjawab dengan sangat polos tanpa merasa berdosa sama sekali. Oh, Sehun.. apa kau tak melihat kepulan asap yang berada di atas kepala Kyungsoo karena merasa acara memasaknya yang berharga terganggu? Bisa-bisa dorm ini akan langsung rata dengan tanah jika Kyungsoo mengamuk.

'Ajak dia keluar' Lay memberi perintah lewat tatapan matanya pada Luhan.

"Ahh, kau bosan Sehun-ah? Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi keluar," Luhan segera menarik Sehun keluar dorm agar tak memperburuk mood Kyungsoo. Lay menghela nafas lega begitu melihat Kyungsoo sudah tenang dan berjalan menuju dapur kembali. Ia segera mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo, namun..

'Ga-gawat,' bahkan dalam membatin pun Lay bisa terbata. Hal buruk apa yang ia lihat?

"Grrr..." terdengar geraman Kyungsoo sebelum terjadi guncangan yang lumayan besar hingga membuat beberapa piring yang berada di rak jatuh ke lantai. Lay segera berlindung di bawah meja.

"Gempaaaaaa!" teriakan ChanBaek begitu menggema hingga terdengar ke seluruh penjuru ruangan.

Whusshh..

"Selamatkaaann diri kalian," selanjutnya terdengar KrisTao yang terbang menuju keluar dorm menggunakan naga Kris.

"Ge-gempa?" Xiumin segera membuat bongkahan es yang akan melindungi ia dan Chen dari reruntuhan.

Bluuusshh..

Sepertinya hanya Kai –selain Lay- yang menyadari bahwa ini bukan gempa sebenarnya, melainkan efek kekuatan milik Kyungsoo. Kai yang kini berteleportasi dibelakang namjachingunya memelototkan matanya begitu melihat hal yang membuat Kyungsoo marah, yaitu masakan yang berwarna coklat kehitaman dengan kepulan asap yang pekatnya bahkan melebihi asap teleportasi miliknya.

"Hyung, tenanglah, kau bisa menghancurkan dorm ini," Kai memeluk erat tubuh Kyungsoo dari belakang berharap namja yang memiliki mata besar indah itu segera menghentikan amarahnya. Perlahan namun pasti, gempa pun mulai memelan dan akhirnya berhenti. Terdengar helaan nafas lega dari Kai maupun Lay yang kini mulai keluar dari tempat perlindungannya –bawah meja-.

"A-apa yang terjadi?" tanya Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang baru tiba di dapur.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, sebaiknya kalian menemani Kyungsoo ke taman belakang. Aku akan memasak lagi untuk sarapan," perintah Lay bijak yang langsung dituruti mereka semua. Sepertinya ia mulai terkontaminasi oleh ke-leader-an namjachingunya, eoh?

"Haahh.. harus mengulangnya dari awal. Tapi ngomong-ngomong kenapa hanya Suho Hyung yang tak terdengar suaranya?" heran Lay karena ia memang tak mendengar suara maupun teriakan dari namjachingunya itu.

"Paling masih tidur," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Ia segera berjalan menuju rak buku yang berada di ruang tengah untuk mencari buku resep milik Kyungsoo. Setidaknya ia ingin mencari jenis makanan yang bisa dibuat cepat dalam porsi banyak.

###

"Hooaaaaahhh," Suho yang biasanya selalu menjaga image dan wibawanya di depan semua orang pun menguap begitu lebar hingga guling yang sedang dipeluknya hampir tertelan #authorlebay.

"Ah, kenapa aku bermimpi ada gempa?" gumam Suho teringat akan mimpinya barusan. Namun ia segera mengendikkan bahunya cuek dan berjalan ke arah pintu kamarnya untuk keluar menuju ruang tengah.

"EH?" Suho yang semula masih berjalan dengan mata setengah terpejam pun segera membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat dua buah patung es mirip Chen dan Xiumin di kamar depannya. Untuk memastikan apakah itu memang patung atau bukan, Suho pun berjalan perlahan menuju pintu kamar ChenMin yang terbuka. Dengan ragu ia memajukan telunjuk kanannya untuk menyentuh wajah patung es Chen, tapi tiba-tiba mata patung itu berkedip-kedip.

"Huahh!" Suho terjatuh ke belakang akibat kekagetannya sendiri. Ia segera meringkuk ke pojok kamar ChenMin untuk berlindung jika tiba-tiba patung es tersebut menyerangnya. Lama ia tak merasakan apapun, akhirnya ia memberanikan dirinya untuk melihat kedua patung itu lagi. Ternyata patung itu masih diam di tempatnya dan terus mengerjabkan matanya seperti.. meminta pertolongan? Jangan-jangan mereka membeku karena kekuatan Xiumin?

"I-ini kalian? Gawat! Kalian bisa sakit demam jika terus begini!" Suho panik dan tanpa pikir panjang ia mengambil tongkat baseball untuk memecahkan es Xiumin. Xiumin dan Chen membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat Suho mulai mengayunkan tongkat ke arah mereka, bisa-bisa mereka akan ikut hancur bersama kepingan-kepingan es.

"Ah! Kalau begini kalian juga akan ikut hancur!" Suho yang masih dalam keadaan panik menjatuhkan tongkat yang kurang dua centi lagi akan mengenai perut ChenMin, membuat mereka bernafas lega walau kini mereka mulai menggigil kedinginan.

"Aha! Kupanggilkan Chanyeol saja! CHANYEOL! DIMANA KAUUU!"

###

Lay masih terus mencari buku resep masakan milik Kyungsoo. Ia terus menelusuri satu per satu judul buku, namun yang ia temukan hanya buku-buku yang berunsur rumus matematika, milik Kyuhyun yang nyasar ke dorm EXO mungkin?

"Nah, itu dia!" gumam Lay senang saat melihat buku berjudul 'Delicious Food ala Chef Kyungsoo King' di rak paling atas. Ia mengambil kursi untuk memanjat dan mengambil buku tersebut. Saat ia turun karena sudah mengambil buku yang diinginkannya, tiba-tiba sebuah buku yang nampak usang dan tua jatuh tepat di depan kakinya. Lay bermaksud mengembalikan buku itu ke raknya semula, namun belum sempat ia mengembalikannya, buku itu jatuh kembali di bawah kakinya. Tentu saja itu membuatnya penasaran, ia membawa buku itu ke sofa ruang tengah bermaksud membuka isinya dan membacanya. Baru saja ia akan membuka halaman pertama,

"CHANYEOL! DIMANA KAUUU!" teriakan Suho yang menggema begitu mengagetkannya, Lay meletakkan buku tua itu di atas meja dan berlari menuju ke arah Suho.

Blussshh..

Kai dan Chanyeol muncul tepat di hadapan Suho membuat Suho terpental ke belakang karena menubruk Chanyeol. Untung saja dengan cepat Lay menangkap tubuh Suho agar tak terjatuh, posisi mereka seperti adegan romance di drama-drama. Dengan Lay yang menyangga pinggang Suho yang hampir menyentuh lantai dengan kedua tangannya dan Suho yang tanpa sadar mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Lay. Suho yang semula memejamkan matanya karena takut terjatuh pun kini pipinya mulai memerah saat membuka matanya dan melihat wajah Lay yang berada di atasnya begitu dekat. SuLay bermetamorfosis menjadi LayHo, eoh?

"Ehem! Aku repot-repot menggunakan teleportasiku untuk membantu Chanyeol Hyung kemari dengan cepat karena kukira ada hal yang gawat, bukan untuk melihat adegan Lovey Dovey seperti ini!" protes Kai tak terima karena ini membuatnya harus meninggalkan Kyungsoo yang masih galau akan masakannya meski ia dan ChanBaek sudah berusaha menghibur dengan tingkah mereka yang tak bisa dibilang logis.

"Ah, hehe. HAH! Oh iya! Chen dan Xiumin Hyung membeku! Kita harus segera menolongnya!" Suho lagi-lagi berteriak panik saat ia ingat apa tujuannya memanggil Chanyeol.

###

"Brrr.. Hatching.. Hatching.. Ahh, panass," Xiumin dan Chen kini sedang menggigil dan kepanasan *emang bisa?* karena Chanyeol menggunakan apinya untuk melelehkan es yang menutupi mereka. Suho segera mengendalikan lelehan es itu ke dalam ember agar tak membasahi kamar ChenMin, sedangkan Lay sibuk menggunakan kekuatannya untuk menyembuhkan demam dan juga sedikit luka bakar mereka akibat api Chanyeol yang tak sengaja mengenai kulit mereka. Hanya Kai yang tetap diam memandang mereka semua karena bingung harus melakukan apa.

"Chanyeol, kecilkan sedikit apimu," perintah Suho yang tak tega melihat kulit mulus ChenMin terbakar walau pada akhirnya tetap mulus juga karena penyembuhan Lay.

"Nah, sekarang kita biarkan mereka beristirahat dahulu," usul Lay sambil menyelimuti ChenMin yang kini tertidur di atas kasur. Mereka segera menuju ruang tengah untuk beristirahat karena lelah setelah menggunakan kekuatan mereka lumayan banyak.

"Aku lapar~" rengek Chanyeol memegangi perutnya yang belum diisi apapun sejak ia bangun tadi.

"Ah ya, saat aku mencari buku resep aku malah menemukan buku tua ini. Untuk apa kalian menyimpan ini?" tanya Lay tiba-tiba teringat akan buku tua yang tak sengaja ia temukan, ia lalu mengambilnya dan menunjukkan pada Chanyeol, Suho, dan Kai.

"Ah, ini bukan milik kami. Buku apa ini? Kelihatan tua sekali seperti ehem Su-uhuk-ho-uhuk- Hyung,"

"Kau menyebutku tua, KAI?" merasa tersinggung Suho melempar bantal sofa ke arah Kai.

Blusshh..

Kai berteleportasi ke sebelah Chanyeol meminta perlindungan.

"Hyung, keluarkan apimu untuk membuat Suho Hyung berhenti menyakitiku," adu Kai sambil mengguncang lengan kiri Chanyeol.

"Pabbo! Tentu saja api akan kalah oleh air," ujar Chanyeol sambil menyentil dahi Kai. Pertarungan antara Kai dan Suho masih berlanjut dengan Chanyeol sebagai penengahnya tak membuat Lay berhenti memandang buku tua yang berada di tangannya. Sepertinya ia benar-benar penasaran dengan buku tersebut. Dengan hati-hati dibukanya perlahan halaman pertama,

'Bersiaplah untuk memasuki kawasan negeri dongeng'

'Mwo? Apa maksudnya?' Lay segera membuka halaman secara acak melewati halaman-halaman awal yang menurutnya tak penting karena berisi kata pengantar.. atau mungkin kata peringatan?

'Cinderchullie'

'Cinderchullie? Bukankah seharusnya Cinderella? Aku seperti pernah melihat wajah di gambar ini, tapi siapa ya?' batin Lay saat melihat gambar yang terdapat seorang Cinderchullie, Pangeran berwajah China dan seorang peri.

Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol menghentikan kegiatan tak penting mereka saat melihat raut wajah Lay yang serius saat melihat isi buku itu. Mereka sepertinya ikut penasaran dengan apa yang ada dalam buku itu, perlahan mereka melongokkan kepala untuk melihatnya.

Whuusshh syuuutt..

Tiba-tiba saja ada angin kencang di sekeliling mereka dan mereka berempat lenyap begitu saja seperti ditelan oleh buku tua misterius tersebut. Tiba-tiba gambar yang semula tiga orang : Cinderchullie, Pangeran, dan Peri berubah menjadi enam orang dengan posisi Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, dah Lay menggantikan Peri dalam gambar.

"MWO? APA YANG TERJADI!" teriak Baekhyun histeris saat ia melihat mereka berempat hilang begitu saja. Awalnya ia masuk karena ingin memanggil Kai dan Chanyeol yang tak kembali-kembali, namun betapa terkejutnya ia saat melihat mereka berempat seperti masuk ke dalam buku yang berada di atas meja. Baekhyun segera berlari untuk memberitahu hal itu pada Kyungsoo yang masih duduk di taman belakang.

"Lho, kok sepi?" gumam Sehun yang baru saja pulang dengan meminum bubble tea pemberian Luhan yang berada di tangannya. Kenapa Sehun tak pulang bersama Luhan? Itu karena Luhan kini sedang menasehati Kris di luar karena menggunakan naganya sembarangan, Tao pun ikut terkena nasehat Luhan. Daripada mendengar ocehan Luhan, Sehun lebih memilih masuk ke dorm untuk bersantai setelah lelah berjalan-jalan seharian dengan namjachingu kesayangannya.

"Ah, Sehun! Gawat! Kai, Chanyeol, Suho Hyung, dan Lay Hyung masuk ke dalam buku ini!" panik Baekhyun sambil menunjuk-nunjuk buku misterius itu. Sehun hanya memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti, mana mungkin mereka yang tinggi dan besar terutama Chanyeol yang sangat tinggi bisa masuk ke dalam buku? Memang muat? Begitulah kira-kira isi pemikiran Sehun.

"Sehun! Ini bukan saatnya untuk ber-aegyo, kita harus menolong mereka," kali ini giliran Kyungsoo yang panik. Sehun masih bingung dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia mengerjabkan matanya bingung, membuatnya semakin terlihat menggemaskan.

"Arghh. Eh, Chen, gawat!" Baekhyun yang semulanya frustasi melihat magnae mereka yang ber-aegyo di saat-saat genting seperti ini mulai berubah cerah saat melihat Chen melintas. Ia segera menghampiri Chen yang berniat mengambil minum karena haus.

"Gawat kenapa, Hyung?" tanya Chen tak mengerti. Ia segera ditarik Baekhyun menuju meja tempat diletakkan buku itu.

"Baekhyun Hyun g bilang kalau Kai, Chanyeol Hyung, Suho Hyung, dan Lay Hyung masuk ke buku ini," jelas Kyungsoo yang membuat Chen menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Bagaimana bisa?" tanya Chen sambil membuka halaman berikutnya dari buku dongeng misterius itu.

'Snow Bummie'

"Hei, bukankah ini gambar Kibum Sunbae dan Siwon Sunbae?" tanya Sehun saat melihat gambar yang terdapat Putri, Pangeran, dan Tujuh Kurcaci. Baru saja Chen, Kyungsoo, dan Baekhyun akan berkomentar tiba-tiba saja,

Whuuuusssshhh syyuutt...

Dan kejadian yang terjadi pada KaiYeolSuLay pun terulang lagi pada BaekSooHunChen.

"Ingat Kris, jangan pernah menggunakan nagamu sembarangan lagi, bisa gawat jika ada fans yang melihatnya. Kau juga Tao, jangan mau diajak olehnya naik naga itu lagi, arra?" nasehat Luhan panjang lebar saat mereka memasuki dorm.

"Arrasseo~" jawab mereka berdua bebarengan. Luhan bahkan sudah mengatakan hal yang sama berulangkali di luar tadi.

"Sepi sekali, ah aku lapar~ Kyungsoo Ge~ Lay Ge~ Makaaann~" rengek Tao sambil memegangi perutnya yang terus berbunyi sejak ia terbang bersama Kris tadi.

"Eh, bukankah ini bubble tea milik Sehun? Kenapa ia tumpahkan di sini?" heran Kris saat melihat tumpahan teh di dekat meja ruang tengah.

"Mwo? Sehun tak mungkin menumpahkan minuman faforitnya," heran Luhan sambil melihat bekas tumpahan tersebut, sepertinya ia merasakan firasat yang tak enak. Sehun tidak mungkin membuang-buang minuman faforitnya kecuali.. jika terjadi sesuatu. Luhan segera panik mengitari seluruh dorm.

"Ini buku apa, Ge?" tanya Tao saat melihat buku dongeng yang nampak lusuh di atas meja. Kris membukanya, dan betapa terkejutnya ia melihat gambar member EXO yang berada di sana. Ia segera memanggil Luhan yang masih berlarian tak jelas mencari Sehun.

"Luhan Ge, lihat! Bukankah ini gambar Kai, Chanyeol, Suho, Lay? Mengapa gambar mereka ada di sini? Dimana mereka?" Kris menunjukkan gambar-gambar keempat member EXO yang berada dalam buku itu.

"A-aku tak melihatnya. Aku sudah mengitari seluruh dorm, hanya ada Xiumin Ge yang masih tertidur di kamar," panik Luhan, sepertinya firasatnya sudah benar-benar buruk sekarang. Member EXO menghilang dan kini tinggal mereka berempat?

"Coba buka halaman selanjutnya, Ge," pinta Tao yang langsung dilakukan oleh Kris. Terlihat gambar empat member EXO lain.

"Sehun! Ini Sehun!" Luhan histeris melihat gambar namjachingunya berada di dalam buku itu. Tao mengerutkan kedua alisnya, sepertinya ia menemukan sesuatu. Kris menggerakkan tangannya bersiap untuk membuka halaman selanjutnya.

"Tunggu! Apakah mungkin jika gambar member EXO yang ada dalam buku ini adalah para member yang hilang? Sebaiknya kita membuka halaman sebelumnya, mungkin kita akan menemukan petunjuk," jelas Tao mengeluarkan pendapatnya, Kris dan Luhan mengangguk dengan apa kata magnae mereka.

'Bersiaplah untuk memasuki kawasan negeri dongeng'

'Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih'

'Dongeng dimana kalian ikut serta menjadi tokoh di dalamnya'

'Buat Happy Ending maka kalian semua akan bebas'

'Jika Sad Ending maka kalian akan terkurung disini SELAMANYA'

Gleeekk..

Mereka bertiga menelan ludah gugup saat membaca kalimat terakhir. Jadi happy ending ataupun sad ending di tentukan oleh mereka? Apa mereka yang tersisa juga harus masuk ke dalam buku itu untuk membuat member lain bisa terbebas? Jika itu yang harus mereka lakukan, meka mereka siap, karena EXO adalah satu, EXO adalah keluarga besar.

"Tao, kau bangunkan Xiumin Ge, kita akan segera menyelamatkan member yang lainnya," perintah Kris bijak.

"Kau siap Xiumin Ge?" tanya Luhan pada Xiumin yang sepertinya masih belum percaya dengan penjelasan mereka. Namun demi para member EXO yang lain dan juga Chen, namjachingunya, ia sangat siap dengan apapun yang terjadi. Mereka semua saling berpegangan tangan dengan erat dan memejamkan matanya masing-masing. Dengan telepatinya, Luhan membuka halaman berikutnya dari buku tersebut.

'Lho, kok tidak terjadi apa-apa?' batin Tao mulai mengintip sedikit.

"Eh, salah halaman, hehe," Luhan menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal, namun tanpa sengaja gerakannya itu membuat halaman selanjutnya terbuka dengan sendirinya.

Whhhuusshh syuuuttt..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!" teriak mereka bebarengan karena belum melakukan persiapan.

BUUKK..

Buku tersebut jatuh ke lantai dengan sampulnya yang tertutup. Tertulis judul di sampul depan,

'A Fairy Tale'

To Be Continue..

Cuap-cuap author :

Aaaahhh.. lagi-lagi author bikin fanfic gaje, padahal dua ff lainnya (Be My Namja & EXO's Fanfiction?) belum tamat. Mianhae, maafkanlah author, hiks #nangisbombay.

Ini adalah prolog awalnya, kalau banyak yang review bakal author lanjutin. Walo rada ngehayal gitu deh ya ceritanya, hehe~

Gomawo :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Cinderchullie

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

Summary : EXO terjebak dalam negeri dongeng dimana tokoh dongengnya adalah sunbae mereka, yaitu Super Junior. Apakah isi dongeng akan seperti aslinya atau malah kacau balau?

Cinderchullie, Snow Bummie, Beauty and The Fish.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, GS (tokoh dongeng), Alur ruwet, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Romance.

Rating : T

.

.

.

A Fairy Tale

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

"Ya! Kau, bersihkan dengan benar! Lihat, ini masih kotor!" perintah seorang yeoja yang kini sedang duduk angkuh di singgasananya, yaitu sofa besar nan empuknya.

"Kalau begitu kau bersihkan sendiri saja!" kesal yeoja yang sedari tadi dibentak-bentak, ia segera berdiri dan membanting sapu ke lantai.

"Hei! Kau itu MENUMPANG di sini! Lakukan dengan benar atau kau ku usir dan menjadi gelandangan, hah?" hardiknya sambil menekankan kata 'MENUMPANG'. Yeoja yang di bentaknya itu segera melanjutkan tugasnya meski dengan menggerutu dengan serentetan sumpah serapah yang di lafalkannya.

"Ya! Mana makananku? Cepat kemari!" teriaknya lagi meminta makanan pada ahjumma yang kini berlari tergopoh-gopoh membawa nampan berisi sarapan untuk 'Sang Penguasa Rumah'.

"I-ini, Chullie," ahjumma itu menunduk takut-takut sambil meletakkan nampan di meja yang berada di depan yeoja bernama Cinderchullie atau biasa dipanggil Chullie.

"Dasar tua! Membuat makanan seperti ini saja lama sekali!" dengan segera ia melahap makanan yang berada di depannya, ahjumma itu berjalan kembali menuju dapur dengan wajah tertekuk sebal. Sepertinya nyalinya terlalu ciut untuk sekedar memprotes sebutan 'TUA' yang ditujukan padanya. Oh ayolah, hampir seluruh uang yang ia kuras dari appa Chullie ia gunakan untuk perawatan anti aging ala kerajaan, dan dengan seenaknya Chullie menyebutnya tua?

"Eomma, seharusnya kau memasukkan racun ke dalamnya," hasut yeoja yang telah selesai melakukan tugas menyapunya itu segera menghampiri eommanya di dapur.

"Andwae, kita harus bersabar agar bisa mengambil harta warisan appanya, Sooyoung-ah," nasehat sang eomma licik. Ia menikah dengan appa Chullie hanya kerena ingin mendapatkan hartanya saja, dan untuk mendapatkannya ia harus bisa meluluhkan hati aegya tirinya yang sadis itu agar mau mempercayakan harta warisannya pada dirinya sebagai orang tua Chullie satu-satunya saat ini.

"Sampai kapan, eomma? Aku lelah terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini," keluh Sooyoung yang merasa ia dan eommanya diperlakukan seperti budak oleh saudara tirinya, Chullie.

###

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Kami pengawal dari Kerajaan Tan mengundang Keluarga Kim untuk menghadiri pesta yang diadakan besok," ujar dua orang yang memakai pakaian pengawal kerajaan pada Sooyoung yang membukakan pintu.

"Pesta dalam rangka apa?" tanya Sooyoung sambil menerima undangan berupa kertas gulungan yang diikat dengan pita berwarna perak dan nampak elegant.

"Pangeran sedang mencari Putri pendamping melalui pesta tersebut," selanjutnya kedua pengawal itu segera membungkuk hormat, meninggalkan Sooyoung yang tengah menyeringai membaca isi gulungan undangan. Ia segera masuk ke dalam rumah untuk memberitahukan kabar gembira ini pada eommanya.

"Jika aku terpilih menjadi putri, kita akan kaya raya. Kita tak perlu menjadi budak Chullie lagi, eomma," ujar Sooyoung dengan mata berbinar-binar. Ia sudah membayangkan berbagai jenis kemewahan yang akan ia dapat jika ia bisa menjadi seorang putri Kerajaan Tan.

"Kau benar, chagi. Kajja, kita membeli gaun yang cantik untukmu!" secara tak sadar eomma Sooyoung mengucapkannya terlalu keras karena terlalu senang.

"Gaun cantik untuk apa, eoh?" tanya Chullie sinis yang tiba-tiba muncul karena mendengar percakapan mereka. Buru-buru Sooyoung menyembunyikan undangan itu di belakang punggungnya, tapi untung saja Chullie mengetahuinya. Ia segera merebut kertas gulungan itu dengan paksa, membuat Sooyoung terdorong dan jatuh. Tanpa memperdulikannya, Chullie segera membuka gulungannya.

"Ahh, jadi kalian ingin pergi ke pesta tanpa mengajakku, hmm?" tanya Chullie dengan nada lembut dan senyum yang sangat manis, tapi itu justru membuat sepasang eomma dan aegya itu mendadak merinding.

"AKAN KU BOTAKKI KALIAN!"

"ANDWAEEEEEEEE!"

###

"Cepatlah, ia akan segera datang," bisik seseorang yang sedang berjaga di pintu kamar.

"Sabarlah, eomma. Aku harus melakukannya dengan tenang agar tak tercecer," balas yeoja yang sedang memasukkan bubuk berwarna senada dengan bubuk bedak yang berada di dalam wadah berbentuk bulat yang terbuat dari emas dan berhiaskan intan, permata, dan berlian. Setelah itu ia segera berjalan menyusul eommanya.

"HUAAH! TUYU-hmmpp,"

"Eomma ini aku!" marah sang yeoja cantik nan tinggi namun botak pada ahjumma yang juga sama-sama botak. Cantik-cantik botak. Mengerikan, eoh?

"Akan kubuat ia menyesal karena berani memotong rambut berhargaku seperti ini!" geram Sooyoung sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka segera keluar dari kamar Chullie.

###

Krieeett..

Pintu kamar mandi terbuka, menampakkan seorang yeoja bertubuh putih mulus dengan handuk berbahan bulu domba yang melilit tubuh rampingnya. Sepertinya ia baru saja keluar dari kamar mandinya dua jam lamanya. Jika Sooyoung dan eommanya tahu akan hal ini, tentu saja mereka tak perlu cepat-cepat seperti tadi, mungkin saja selain mencampur bedak Chullie dengan sesuatu entah apa, mereka juga bisa melakukan hal kriminal lain, seperti merusak gaun Chullie mungkin? Ahh, tapi untunglah itu tak terjadi.

"Rasanya segar sekali sehabis berendam dengan aneka macam bunga yang dikirim langsung dari Kerajaan Lee," gumam Chullie pada dirinya sendiri, ia segera menuju meja riasnya untuk ber-make up ria agar kadar kecantikannya bertambah. Ia harus membuat Pangeran bermarga Tan itu terpesona olehnya.

Tanpa rasa curiga ia mulai menaburkan bedak yang ada di meja dengan perlahan ke seluruh wajahnya. Setelah merata, ia mengambil lipgloss untuk menambah kesan sexy pada bibir merahnya.

"Ahh, kenapa gatal sekali," Chullie menaruh kembali lipglossnya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya, berharap rasa gatal itu akan menghilang. Namun yang terjadi rasa gatal itu malah makin bertambah dan menyebar ke seluruh wajah.

"ANDWAEEEEEEE!" selanjutnya terdengar teriakan Chullie yang begitu menggema hingga terdengar ke seluruh ruangan. Mendengar itu, Sooyoung yang kini sedang mencoba berbagai macam model wig yang baru saja dibelinya pun terkikik senang. Ia dan eommanya sedang berada di kamar Sooyoung sekarang, bersiap pergi ke pesta Kerajaan Tan.

"Eomma, rencana kita berhasil. Pasti wajah mulusnya akan penuh jerawat sekarang, hihihi~"

###

Cling.. cling.. cling.. cling..

Tiba-tiba muncul empat namja tampan di dalam kamar seorang yeoja yang kini sedang menangis tersedu-sedu. Yeoja itu menelungkupkan wajahnya diantara kedua lututnya yang tertekuk. Melihat itu, salah satu dari keempat namja itu menghampirinya.

"Noona, apa yang terjadi padamu?" tanya namja berkulit tan sambil berjongkok mensejajarkan dirinya dengan yeoja itu.

"Si-siapa kalian?! Pasti mau mengintipku kan!" kaget yeoja itu sambil mengambil selimut yang berada di atas kasurnya untuk menutupi tubuhnya yang hanya terbalut oleh selembar handuk. Mata keempat namja itu membelalak begitu melihat wajah yeoja yang Kai –namja berkullit tan- panggil dengan sebutan 'Noona'.

"Heechul sunbae?" kaget mereka serempak sambil mundur perlahan. Mereka benar-benar yakin bahwa yeoja ahh namja ehh yeoja yang di depan mereka adalah sunbae mereka dari Super Junior.

"Siapa itu Heechul? Aku ini Chullie! Kalian mau mengintipku kan! Dasar pervert!" hardik Chullie sambil melemparkan berbagai jenis barang di kamarnya ke arah mereka.

"A-ani, kami juga tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba muncul disini," ujar Suho sambil menghindari lemparan Chullie.

"Tolong berhenti melempar, apa wajah tampan kami seperti penjahat, hah?" kesal Chanyeol saat kepalanya mendapat sapaan dari bantal yang Chullie lempar. Mendadak Chullie menghentikan aksi melemparnya saat mendengar kata Chanyeol.

"Lalu untuk apa kalian kemari jika bukan mengintipku?" Chullie kini melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya.

"Ahh, kau bilang namamu Chullie kan? Cinderchullie?" tebak Lay teringat akan judul yang ia baca dari buku dongeng tua yang ia temukan.

"Mwo? Kenapa kau bisa tahu?"

"Ah, kami terjebak disini. Mungkin kami muncul di sini untuk membantumu," terka Lay asal, mungkin cerita Cinderchullie sama dengan Cinderella. Dan mereka berempat ada di sini untuk menggantikan tugas ibu peri yang akan menolong.

###

"Pabbo! Apimu itu bisa membakar gaun mahalku!" Chullie menjitak kepala Chanyeol yang sedang mengeringkan gaun Chullie yang sebelumnya telah di cuci oleh Suho. Gaun Chullie yang awalnya bersih dan wangi itu ternodai oleh asap teleportasi Kai yang seenaknya menghilang kesana kemari untuk mengelilingi kamar Chullie yang bernuansa antik.

"Chullie Noona, diamlah. Aku sedang berusaha menyembuhkanmu," ujar Lay kalem sambil mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke wajah Chullie, Lay sedang mencoba menghilangkan jerawat yang ada di wajah Chullie. Mungkin setelah keluar dari negeri dongeng ini ia akan membuka salon kecantikan.

"Kalian juga harus ikut ke pesta itu," ujar Chullie sambil memejamkan matanya karena Lay masih berusaha menyembuhkannya.

"Mwo? Tapi baju kami berbeda dengan orang-orang jaman ini," jawab Suho tak yakin dengan ajakkan Chullie.

"Kalian bisa memakai pakaian appaku,"

"Kenapa kalian tak mengambilkan untukku juga?" protes Lay yang telah selesai menghilangkan jerawat di wajah Chullie pada ketiga namja di depannya. Kai, Suho, dan Chanyeol kini telah memakai pakaian appa Chullie yang pas di tubuh mereka.

"Hanya ada tiga, chagi~" bohong Suho sambil tersenyum jahil. Kai mengisyaratkan pada Chullie untuk diam saja. Chullie mengangguk mengerti akan rencana mereka.

"Kau bisa memakai ini," tawar Chullie sambil menyerahkan gaun berwana pink cantik pada Lay. Tentu saja itu membuat Lay terbelalak, baru saja ia akan protes Chullie memandangnya tajam seolah berkata 'Pakai atau kau mati' pada Lay. Dengan pasrah Lay mengambil gaun tersebut.

"OMO! Lay Hyung, kau cantik sekali," Chanyeol terpesona akan penampilan Lay saat ini. Lihat saja betapa anggunnya Lay saat ini dengan gaun pink elegant yang pas di tubuhnya, juga wig berwarna pirang yang nampak cocok dengannya. Sedangkan Suho hanya diam mematung, namun tiba-tiba,

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak mereka panik begitu melihat ada darah yang mengalir dari hidung Suho. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan, Suho? -_-

###

"Bagaimana caranya kita kesana?" tanya Lay bingung sambil risih dengan gaun yang sedang dipakainya. Suho masih menatap Lay tanpa mengedipkan matanya sekalipun.

"Molla," sahut Chullie mengendikkan kedua bahunya. Pasti kereta kuda yang bertugas untuk menjemputnya malah menjemput Sooyoung dan eommanya.

"Tentu saja dengan teleportasiku," Kai tersenyum bangga karena kekuatannya akan sangat berguna saat ini.

"Tapi kita harus muncul di tempat yang sepi agar orang-orang di sana tidak kaget, Kai," ingat Chanyeol pada Kai yang kini menyampingkan kedua tangannya agar mereka memegangnya.

"Ne~" dan Blussshh.. mereka pun berteleportasi menuju Kerajaan Tan.

###

"Sooyoung-ah, cepat kau hampiri Pangeran Tan dan ajak dia berdansa," titah sang eomma yang langsung dibalas anggukan, ia segera berjalan menghampiri Pangeran yang sedang duduk bosan karena belum ada satu yeoja pun yang membuatnya tertarik.

"Pangeran, mari kita turun dan berdansa," Sooyoung tersenyum begitu manis pada Pangeran. Dengan terpaksa ia menurutinya karena eommanya yang sedang di sebelahnya menoel-noel pinggangnya agar ia mau. Ohh, mungkinkah eommanya setuju jika Sooyoung menjadi pendampingnya?

Pangeran dan Sooyoung berdansa sesuai dengan irama lagu yang dimainkan. Pangeran meletakkan tangannya dengan canggung di pinggang Sooyoung, sebaliknya Sooyoung tanpa rasa canggung mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Pangeran. Baru saja Sooyoung menikmati acara berdansanya,

"Lihat, dia cantik sekali,"

"Mungkin ia yang akan dipilih Pangeran,"

"Pesonanya benar-benar mengagumkan,"

Terdengar bisik-bisik dari para tamu undangan, hal itu membuat Pangeran menjadi penasaran untuk melihat siapa yang sedang menjadi pusat perhatian para tamu. Ia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya untuk melihat arah belakang Sooyoung. Sooyoung yang mengira Pangeran akan menciumnya pun bersorak dalam hati, ia segera memejamkan matanya. Namun bukan kecupan manis yang ia dapatkan, melainkan..

BRUKKK..

Dengan sangat tidak elitnya Sooyoung terjatuh akibat Pangeran mendorongnya untuk minggir agar tak menghalangi langkahnya menuju yeoja yang kini menjadi pusat perhatian.

"Sooyoung-ah! Wigmu!" teriak sang eomma dari kejauhan, itu membuat Sooyoung tersadar dan segera memanggil wig nya yang terjatuh dasn cepat-cepat memakainya kembali sebelum orang-orang melihatnya.

"Maukah kau berdansa denganku?" tawar Pangeran sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya pada Chullie-yeoja yang menjadi pusat perhatian-, dengan senang hati Chullie menerima uluran tangan Pangeran. Mereka berdansa dengan sangat romantis, semua tamu menepi untuk melihat keserasian mereka.

"Kau mau juga?" tawar Suho sambil mengulurkan tangannya pada Lay yang kini tersipu malu, ia benar-benar seperti yeoja yang sedang jatuh cinta sekarang. Lay menerima uluran tangan Suho dan mereka segera turun menuju lantai dansa, melihat itu beberapa tamu undangan mulai mengikutinya untuk berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

"Haruskah kita berdansa berdua, Hyung?" tanya Kai yang membuat Chanyeol menoleh kaget ke arah Kai. Ahh, sepertinya hanya mereka yang belum punya pasangan sekarang.

"Ish, ani. Aku hanya ingin berdansa bersama Baekhyun," Chanyeol tiba-tiba rindu akan namjachigunya. Ia benar-benar ingin Baekhyun berada bersama dirinya saat ini, begitu pula dengan Kai yang juga menginginkan Kyungsoo ada disini.

"Kalian mau berdansa dengan kami?" tawar dua yeoja cantik yang kini mendekat ke arah KaiYeol. Sejenak mereka terpesona dengan kecantikan mereka, namun dengan cepat mereka segera menggelengkan kepala dengan cepat, ingat jika mereka masih mencintai namjachingu masing-masing.

"Ehmm.. baiklah," setelah berfikir cukup lama akhirnya Kai mengulurkan tangannya ke salah satu yeoja itu, membuat Chanyeol menarik lengannya dan bertanya apa yang Kai lakukan.

"Ayolah, Hyung~ mumpung ada kesempatan~" hasut Kai sambil menyeringai, mau tak mau Chanyeol terhasut juga.

###

Teng.. teng.. teng..

Dentum jam berbunyi nyaring, menunjukkan bahwa sekarang sudah tengah malam.

"Hyung, kita harus pergi! Ini tengah malam!" panik Lay sambil berusaha untuk berlari, tapi Suho mencegahnya.

"Untuk apa kita berlari?" tanya Suho bingung.

"Apa kau tak pernah membaca dongeng Cinderella? Bukankah jika tengah malam sihirnya akan menghilang?"

"Tapi kita kan tak menggunakan sihir," Suho masih mencegah Lay untuk pergi.

"Pokoknya kita harus mengikuti jalan ceritanya," kekeuh Lay, ia segera berlari ke arah Chullie setelah sebelumnya memberi isyarat pada Suho untuk mengajak KaiYeol untuk pergi.

"Chullie Noona! Kita harus pergi sebelum terlambat," tanpa basa-basi Lay membopong Chullie di pundaknya dan berlari keluar dengan mencincing (?) gaunnya agar bisa berlari kencang. Pangeran cengo, ia terkejut dengan kejadian yang baru saja terjadi, hingga sang eomma berlari ke arahnya dan menyadarkannya,

"Kau harus mengejarnya!" perintah eomma yang langsung dilakukan oleh Pangeran.

###

"Kyaaaa! Turunkan aku!" dengan ganasnya Chullie memukuli punggung Lay yang masih membopongnya.

"Ahh, appo," Lay segera munurunkan Chullie dan mengusap punggungnya yang sakit. Kini mereka sedang ada di taman belakang kerajaan, menunggu Suho, Kai, dan Chanyeol.

"Kau harus melepaskan sebelah sepatumu," perintah Chanyeol teringat akan dongeng Cinderella. Dengan tanpa dosa ia melepas sepatu yang dikenakan Chullie dan melemparnya ke arah tangga masuk Kerajaan Tan.

"Pabbo! Apa yang kau lakukan, hah?" Chullie benar-benar naik pitam sekarang, tadi Lay menggendongnya sembarangan, sekarang Chanyeol melempar sepatu kaca mahal miliknya. Bagaimana jika pecah? Tak mau membuat keributan di sini, Suho segera memberi isyarat agar Kai berteleportasi ke rumah Chullie. Suho memegang tangan Chullie dan Chanyeol, Lay memegang lengan Suho dan lengan Kai.

Bluussshh..

###

Pletakk..

"Argh! Appo!" ringis Pangeran saat ada sebuah benda menghantam kepalanya.

"Sepatu kaca siapa ini?" gumamnya sambil memperhatikan sepatu yang berada di tangan kirinya, sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus kepalanya yang mungkin akan benjol karena lemparan sepatu itu.

###

'Mungkin itu milik seorang putri yang tadi malam berdansa dengan anda, Pangeran,' kata-kata pengawalnya itulah yang kini membuat ia berkeliling dari satu rumah ke rumah lain untuk menemukan sang putri pujaannya. Hampir seluruh rumah ia kunjungi, namun tak satupun yang memiliki ukuran kaki pas dengan sepatu itu. Hal ini, hampir membuatnya menyerah, namun pengawal setianya tetap menyemangatinya. Katanya ada satu rumah lagi yang belum mereka kunjungi, yaitu rumah Keluarga Kim.

Tok.. tok..tok..

Terlihatlah seorang yeoja.. botak? Ah, sepertinya ia melupakan sesuatu. Pangeran dan pengawalnya sedikit menundukkan kepalanya untuk menahan tawanya, menyadari itu sang yeoja pun segera berlari masuk kekamarnya karena malu. Meninggalkan pintu rumah yang terbuka, pengawal segera masuk,

"Nugu?" tanya seorang yeoja yang memakai cadar untuk meutupi sebagian wajahnya. Benar kata Lay, penyembuhan yang dilakukannya ternyata hilang saat tengah malam. Itu membuat jerawat Chullie muncul kembali, untung saja pangeran tak melihatnya.

"Ah, saya adalah utusan untuk mencari putri yang tiba-tiba menghilang tadi malam," pengawal itu membungkuk hormat dan menunjukkan sebelah sepatu dari dalam kotak kecil yang dibawanya. Melihat itu Chullie menolehkan kepalanya ke arah empat namja yang sedang melihatnya dari kejauhan, bermaksud bertanya apa yang harus ia lakukan. Dengan serempak mereka menganggukkan kepala, menyuruh Chullie untuk mencoba sepatu itu.

Dengan ragu-ragu Chullie mengulurkan kaki kanannya untuk mencoba sepatu itu, dan pas. Pengawal berbinar senang, ia segera berlari keluar untuk memberitahu bahwa putri telah ditemukan.

Bluusshh..

Kai berteleportasi di sebelah Chullie, ia menyerahkan sebelah sepatu Chullie yang lainnya.

"Kata Lay Hyung dan Suho Hyung, Chullie Noona harus menunjukkan ini agar mereka benar-benar percaya," Chullie mengangguk.

"Gomawo," untuk pertama kalinya Kai melihat Chullie yang ganas tersenyum lembut dan tulus, itu membuatnya terpaku sejenak.

"Kkamjong!" teriak Chanyeol membuatnya sadar, dan Blusshh.. ia berteleportasi tepat saat Pangeran dan pengawa masuk.

"Kau adalah pendampingku," ujar Pangeran tersenyum senang. Chullie menunjukkan sebelah sepatunya lagi, dan itu membuat Pangeran semakin senang. Tapi.. kenapa Chullie menundukkan kepalanya?

"Kenapa kau bersedih wahai Cinderchullie? Dan bolehkah aku membuka cadarmu untuk melihat wajah cantikmu yang selalu membuatku terpesona?" Pangeran segera mendekat ke arah Chullie, bermaksud untuk membuka cadar yang dikenakan Chullie. Melihat itu, Chullie segera memundurkan badannya, ia takut jika ia tak secantik tadi malam dan membuat Pangeran tak mau lagi dengannya.

"Mian, Pangeran. Aku sudah tak cantik lagi. Aku takut kau tak menyukaiku lagi," ujar Chullie lirih. Ia semakin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Aku menyukaimu apa adanya. Walau kau berubah menjadi nenek-nenek pun aku tetap mencintaimu," kata-kata Sang Pangeran membuat Chullie tersipu malu.

"Apa-apaan itu? Gombalnya sangat tidak romantis!" gumam Kai yang diikuti anggukan member lainnya.

"Hyung, kau terlihat transparan," ujar Chanyeol kaget melihat tubuh Suho seperti hampir lenyap.

"Kau juga, Hyung," Kai mengerak-gerakkan tangannya yang bisa menembus perut Chanyeol.

Cling.. cling.. cling.. cling..

"Kyaaaaaa!"

"Suara siapa itu?" tanya Pangeran saat mendengar teriakan dari arah dapur.

"Entahlah," Chullie menjawab cuek, ia bahagia sekarang karena setelah Pangeran membuka cadarnya, Pangeran berkata bahwa Chullie tetap cantik walau ada beberapa jerawat di wajah Chullie. Ia juga berjanji akan memberikan perawatan anti jerawat pada Chullie sebelum mereka menikah.

To Be Continue..

Balasan Review :

**JaeRyeoCloudnia **: ini udah lanjut kok, mian kalo kurang seru #pundung. Benarkah nunggu ff ku yang lain? Aaa senangnya :D Gomawo :)

**Septaaa** : hihihi, iya nih, Kai Cuma bisa ngilang-ngilang doang :D ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

**Minki 'Light Pearl' Kim **: official pair kok :) hihi, yang jadi seme tetep Suho dong :D buat kyumin author masih bingung mau masukin mereka di dongeng apa, ada saran? Hehehe #nyengir. Gomawo :)

**kyuhaekris **: hihihi, ini mereka udah ketemu kok :D Gomawo :)

**Woo Jihye **: annyeong #lambailambai. Ini udah lanjut kok, mian kalo kurang menarik #pundung. Gomawo :)

**Julie Namikaze **: hehe, ntar mungkin di chap selanjutnya bakal bareng kok. Ini uda lanjut. Gomawo :)

**The Paradise **: hihihi, ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**Moon Ae** : ini udah lanjut kok. Mian kalo kurang seru #pundung. Gomawo :)

**Guest** : ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**Mulov **: hihihi, awalnya aku juga pengen ketawa pas bikin judul dongeng itu :D Gomawo :)

**Kyumin is my parent **: wah anaknya kyumin yah? :D aku anaknya haehyuk loh #gaknanya. Hehehe, ini udah lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**Rio** : ini uda lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**ILOVELEETEUK **: ini uda lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**Numpangbaca **: hihihi, ini uda lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**Guest** : ini uda lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**Miel** :benarkah? :D ini uda lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

**rinie hun **: ini uda lanjut kok. Mian, chap ini beul ada hunhan #pundung. Gomawo :)

**fyeahkaisoo **: benarkah? :D ini uda lanjut kok. Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap author :

Ahh, aku ngerasa chap ini gak terlalu wow. Mian readers :( #pundung. Author lagi gak enak badan, rasanya mata juga sakit pas liat monitor #curcol. Ah ya, untuk saat ini author baru dapet tiga judul dongeng :

Cinderchullie : Hanchul

Snow Bummie : Sibum

Beauty and The Fish : Haehyuk

Readers boleh request dongeng dan pair suju yang belum kebagian kok :D

Gomawo :)


	3. Chapter 3 : Snow Bummie

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

Summary : EXO terjebak dalam negeri dongeng dimana tokoh dongengnya adalah sunbae mereka, yaitu Super Junior. Apakah isi dongeng akan seperti aslinya atau malah kacau balau?

Cinderchullie, Snow Bummie, Beauty and The Fish.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, GS (tokoh dongeng), Alur ruwet, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Romance.

Rating : T

.

.

.

A Fairy Tale

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

Suatu hari, hiduplah seorang Ratu yang hidup di sebuah kerajaan. Ia adalah wanita tercantik di seluruh penjuru negeri dan sangat bangga akan kecantikannya yang tiada tandingannya itu. Ratu memiliki sebuah Cermin Ajaib yang dapat menjawab semua pertanyaannya. Setiap pagi selama tujuh hari dalam seminggu, Sang Ratu bertanya kepada Cermin Ajaib,

"Wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapakah wanita tercantik dan tersekseh di negeri ini? Cring ciring cirrippa~," tak lupa Sang Ratu mengucapkan mantra yang akan membuat Cermin Ajaib menjawab.

"Tentu saja Yang Mulia Ri Yeon. Tak ada yang bisa menandingi anda, sekalipun itu adalah Lady Hee Hee," jawab Cermin ajaib yang membuat readers syok karena ternyata Sang Ratu yang cantik jelita adalah author #digiles.

"Lady Hee Hee? Siapa tuh? Ahh, tapi yang penting akulah yang tercantik. Hahaha-uhuuk-uhukk," karena terlalu bangga akan jawaban Cermin Ajaibnya, Sang Ratu tertawa terlalu lebar sehingga tersedak oleh sesuatu yang tiba-tiba masuk ke tenggorokannya.

###

"Malam ini dingin sekali," gumam Ratu saat melihat salju dari jendela kamarnya yang terbuka, dan memang tak ada seorang pun yang bisa ia ajak mengobrol di dalam kerajaannya yang luas ini. Bukankah ia bisa mengobrol dengan Cermin Ajaib? Ah, ternyata Si Cermin hanya mau muncul jika siang hari, saat malam hari ia akan melakukan ritual untuk menambah kadar keajaibannya. Cermin yang songong, eoh?

Karena tak ingin tubuh mungilnya membeku, Sang Ratu pun memutuskan untuk merajut sebuah syal dengan modal benang wol berwarna pink ngejreng dan sebuah jarum berukuran besar -_-

"Arghh," karena kemampuannya yang pas-pasan dalam merajut, tangan Sang Ratu pun tertusuk jarum sehingga setetes darah keluar dari ujung jari telunjuknya. Darah itu menetes di atas salju putih yang secara kebetulan masuk karena tertiup angin melalui jendela. Cukup lama ia memandangi salju yang kini bercampur dengan warna merah itu, hingga tiba-tiba ia bergumam..

"Aku ingin mempunyai aegya yang memiliki bibir semerah darah, kulit seputih salju, dan juga rambut yang sehitam langit malam ini,"

###

**10 tahun kemudian..**

"Hahahahah-uhukk-uhhuukk,"

Terlihat ekspresi yang begitu kontras dari dua yeoja yang berbeda. Satu yeoja dewasa yang tertawa terbahak dan satunya lagi seorang yeoja kecil yang hanya memasang wajah datarnya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?

"Haha, Bummie-haha.. kenapa-haha-uhuukk kau diam saja-hahaha.. ini sangat lucu-hahaha," Sang Ratu –yeoja dewasa yang tertawa terbahak- bertanya pada Bummie –yeoja kecil yang memasang wajah datar- yang sama sekali tak menunjukkan reaksi apapun terhadap badut kerajaan yang beraksi di depan mereka.

"Tidak menarik," jawab Bummie malas kemudian segera berdiri dan melangkah pergi.

"Salah apa aku bisa mempunyai anak sedingin itu? Apa karena kecantikanku yang tiada tara ini?" ratap Sang Ratu dramatis yang membuat badut kerajaan itu sweatdrop dan menghentikan aksi lucunya. Hah, terkadang Sang Ratu berpikir, apa karena Bummie lahir pada saat musim salju sehingga sifatnya menjadi sedingin salju? Bahkan saat lahir pun ia tak menangis seperti bayi pada umumnya, ia hanya memandang datar pada bidan kerajaan yang menggendongnya, membuat bidan itu merinding ketakutan.

"Harus dengan cara apa lagi?" ucap Sang Ratu frustasi. Ia benar-benar tak tahu dengan cara seperti apalagi ia bisa membuat aegyanya yang miskin ekspresi itu bisa menunjukkan sedikiiiit saja ekspresi lain selain wajah datarnya. Sebelumnya ia pernah mengajak Bummie melihat pertunjukkan horror, namun bukannya Bummie ketakutan justru Sang Ratu lah yang malah berteriak-teriak gaje dan menjadi pusat perhatian membuat Bummie pergi dari sana dengan bergumam 'Dia bukan eommaku,' berulangkali, seperti.. mengucap mantra? -_-

###

**7 tahun kemudian..**

"Wahai Cermin Ajaib, siapakah wanita paling yeoppo dan kyeopta di dunia ini? Cring ciring cirrippa~," seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya, Sang Ratu pasti rajin bertanya pada cermin ajaibnya tanpa pernah absen sekalipun, membuat Cermin Ajaib bosan melihat wajah Sang Ratu yang itu-itu saja.

"Di dunia? Ya banyak dong!" jawab Cermin Ajaib nyolot, ia sedang dalam keadaan badmood sekarang.

"Oh, iya ya. Kalau begitu yang di negeri ini saja deh~" tawar Sang Ratu sambil membenarkan letak mahkotanya yang bertahtakan intan permata berlian.

"Klik di sini saja, aku sedang malas mencari," Sang Ratu mendengus sebal, apa yang sebenarnya membuat cermin ajaibnya menjadi jutek seperti ini? Apa karena cermin itu jomblo sejak lahir? -_-

Klikk..

Terdengar bunyi saat Sang Ratu menyentuh gambar kaca pembesar di bagian bawah cermin. Sepertinya Cermin Ajaibnya berubah menjadi TouchMirror, eoh?

Daftar yeoja paling yeoppo dan kyeopta :

Snow Bummie

Ratu Ri Yeon

Lady Hee Hee

"MWOOOO! Bagaimana bisa aku menjadi runner up!" teriak Sang Ratu geram saat melihat tulisan tersebut terpampang di layar cermin ajaibnya. Hatinya benar-benar kabut sekarang. Tak ada siapapun yang boleh menyaingi kecantikannya di negeri ini, sekalipun itu aegya satu-satunya. Kecantikan adalah hal penting baginya melebihi apapun. Tak ada hal lain yang bisa ia lakukan, kecuali..

###

'Kau harus membunuhnya dan bawakan jantungnya padaku!' perintah Sang Ratu lah yang membuat pengawal kerajaan itu membawa Bummie yang masih tertidur ke tengah hutan. Ia tak tega jika harus membunuh yeoja manis ini, jadi ia hanya membaringkan tubuh Bummie disana kemudian berburu hewan untuk mengambil jantungnya dan menyerahkannya pada Sang Ratu sebagai bukti.

Cling.. cling..

Tiba-tiba muncul dua namja tampan di dekat tempat Bummie berbaring.

"Lho, kok kita hanya berdua, Hyung? Dimana Baekhyun Hyung dan Kyungsoo Hyung?" tanya Sehun menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua disana. Walau sebenarnya ada tiga orang disana, hanya saja mereka belum sadar karena tak melihat Bummie yang terbaring di bawah mereka.

"Jangan-jangan kita terpisah dan muncul di tempat yang berbeda?" tanya Chen sambil memasang ekspresi horror ke arah Sehun.

"Andwae!" baru saja Sehun akan berlari panik tiba-tiba saja ia menginjak sesuatu di bawahnya.

"OMO! Kenapa ada orang tidur di sini?" kaget Sehun sambil berjongkok untuk melihat wajah seorang yeoja yang tertidur di hutan yang gelap seperti ini.

"Eh? Ini kan Kibum Sunbae?" Chen tak kalah kagetnya saat Sehun membalikkan wajah yeoja tersebut.

"Kenapa Kibum Sunbae memakai pakaian yeoja seperti ini?" heran Sehun sambil menarik rambut hitam panjang Bummie, mungkin ia kira itu hanyalah sebuah wig,

"Aoww.. Appo!" teriak Bummie saat ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang menarik rambutnya. Ia segera membelalakkan matanya saat melihat ada dua namja asing yang kini berada di dekatnya, terlebih lagi ternyata ia tidak berada di kamarnya melainkan di sebuah hutan. Omo! Jangan-jangan dua namja tampan ini yang menculik dan membawanya ke tengah hutan.. lalu.. lalu..

"Wah, ternyata rambut asli," kagum Sehun polos saat rambut Bummie masih menempel erat di kepalanya.

"Tentu saja asli! Apa yang kalian lakukan padaku hah? Pasti kalian menculikku kemudian membawaku kesini dan pasti kalian akan berbuat jahat padaku kan?" demi apapun, ini adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah Bummie ucapkan semenjak ia lahir. Rahangnya juga menjadi sedikit sakit karena tak terbiasa menunjukkan ekspresi selain wajah datarnya.

"Ja-jangan salah paham dulu. Kami tiba-tiba muncul di tempat ini dan menemukanmu terbaring disini," jelas Chen yang sedikit ketakutan dengan yeoja di depannya.

"Bagaimana bi- HUWAAA!" ucapan Bummie terpotong saat tiba-tiba ada babi hutan yang berlari menuju ke arah mereka bertiga. Tanpa sadar ia memeluk Chen erat karena ketakutan.

Whuusshhh..

Dengan segera Sehun mengendalikan anginnya dan membuat babi hutan itu terpental cukup jauh, namun ia bangkit dan kembali lagi berlari ke arah mereka.

"Gunakan api! Api! Ia takut dengan api!" racau Bummie dengan masih memeluk erat Chen. Ah, tak sadarkah ia jika wajah Chen kini sudah membiru akibat kehabisan nafas?

"Noona! Lepaskan Chen Hyung! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" Sehun berteriak tak kalah panik dengan masih menggunakan kekuatan anginnya untuk menyerang babi hutan lain yang tiba-tiba datang dari arah samping.

"Ah! Hei! Api, gunakan api!" Bummie mengguncang kencang pundak Chen yang sedang berusaha menghirup nafas sebanyak-banyaknya. Ia menggeleng pelan sebagai pertanda ia tak membawa korek api. Ah, seandainya Chanyeol ada disini.

"Hyung! Gunakan petirmu! Mungkin mereka akan takut!" tanpa membuang waktu, Chen segera menyambarkan petir ke babi hutan tersebut.

CTAAARR.. CTAARR..

Dan Bingo! Babi-babi itu berlari ketakutan ke dalam hutan, meninggalkan mereka bertiga yang menghembuskan nafas lega.

###

Cling.. cling..

Ah, sepertinya Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun muncul terpisah dari Chen dan Sehun. Mereka muncul di sebuah.. rumah? Kenapa mereka muncul di rumah kosong seperti ini?

"Eh, dimana ini?" tanya Baekhyun sambil melihat sekelilingnya. Berbagai perabotan rumah ada disana, namun mengapa semuanya berukuran kecil?

"Lho, kenapa hanya ada kita berdua?" Kyungsoo menyadari hanya ada mereka berdua disini.

Kluruukk..

"Eh, hehehe~" Baekhyun menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tak gatal saat tiba-tiba perutnya berbunyi. Jelas saja ia lapar, ia belum makan apapun sedari bangun tidur karena sibuk menenangkan Kyungsoo yang hampir mengamuk karena masakannya gosong.

"Kau lapar, Hyung?" sebenarnya dirinya sendiri juga lapar mengingat ia hanya sempat mencicipi masakannya sebelum tragedi kegosongan terjadi. Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Baekhyun, ia segera berjalan menuju dapur mungil di dalam sana. Dan betapa senangnya ia saat menemukan berbagai bahan masakan disertai buku resep dan juga peralatan masak yang walau berukuran kecil namun lengkap tersebut.

###

"AKU LAPAAAARR!" teriak Sehun frustasi. Mereka bertiga masih berjalan tanpa arah untuk mencari tempat berteduh sementara sebelum berusaha mencari jalan keluar dari hutan yang luas ini.

Ctaaarr..

Chen menyambarkan petirnya ke atas pohon, membuat buah pohon itu terjatuh dan Sehun langsung menangkapnya dan bersiap memakannya.

"Itu beracun," ucapan datar Bummie sukses membuat Sehun tersedak, buah gigitannya masih menyangkut di tenggorokannya. Dengan cepat Chen menepuk keras punggung Sehun,

"Uhukk! Haah!" Sehun bersyukur, untung saja buah itu belum tertelan olehnya.

"Gwaenchana?" tanya Chen khawatir yang di jawab anggukan lemah Sehun, ia benar-benar lapar sekarang.

"Hei, sepertinya di sana ada rumah," ujar Bummie sambil menunjuk arah di depan mereka. Mendengar itu Sehun langsung menengadahkan kepalanya semangat. Setidaknya perutnya akan selamat dari rasa lapar yang menyerang sekarang.

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Chen mengetuk pintu dengan sopan karena takut mengganggu sang pemilik rumah, pintu itu tak terbuka. Sekali lagi ia mengetuk, namun masih saja pintu tak terbuka.

Brakk.. brakk.. brakk..

Dengan ganasnya Sehun menggebrak pintu berdosa itu karena tak kunjung-kunjung terbuka. Perutnya harus segera di selamatkan sekarang.

"Berisik! Siapa sih norak banget!" ujar seorang namja yang membukakan pintu dengan mengomel. Namun ia segera berteriak senang karena ternyata namja itu mengenal dua namja yang berada di luar pintu.

"Kenapa nyam nyam kalian bisa nyam ada disini?" tanya Sehun dengan makanan yang masih berada di dalam mulutnya, sepertinya ia tak mau menyia-nyiakan sedikitpun masakan Kyungsoo yang ada di hadapannya.

"Sehun-ah, telan dulu makananmu," peringat Kyungsoo layaknya seorang eomma yang menasehati aegyanya.

"Tiba-tiba kami muncul disini. Bagaimana dengan kalian? Dan bukankah itu Kibum Sunbae?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memandang yeoja yang kini berbaring di tujuh ranjang kecil yang ia satukan. Sepertinya ia masih mengantuk, ditambah tadi mereka mengelilingi hutan yang luas ini, pasti sangat melelahkan.

"Kami juga tiba-tiba muncul dan menemukan Kibum Sunbae terbaring di tengah hutan," kali ini Sehun menjawab setelah menelan semua makanannya.

"Ah, apakah kalian tidak berpikir ini seperti dongeng Snow White dan kita sebagai kurcacinya?" ujar Baekhyun teringat akan dongeng saat ia masih kecil.

"Bisa jadi. Lagipula di buku tua yang kita temukan ada judul Snow Bummie kan? Mungkin saja Kibum Sunbae adalah Snow Bummie," simpul Kyungsoo setelah mendengar ucapan Baekhyun. Mereka mengangguk paham, jadi mereka ada di sini untuk berperan sebagai kurcaci dan menolong Snow Bummie dari Ratu jahat kan?

###

"Hyung, kami pergi dulu, ne?" pamit Kyungsoo pada Baekhyun yang kini bertugas menjaga Bummie dirumah. Kyungsoo, Sehun dan Chen akan mencari bahan makanan untuk makan mereka nanti siang.

"Ne. Hati-hati~" ucap Baekhyun yang dibalas lambaian tangan mereka bertiga dari kejauhan.

"Tak apa-apa meninggalkan mereka berdua?" tanya Chen pada Sehun dan Kyungsoo, sepertinya ia khawatir jika tiba-tiba Ratu jahat akan datang ke rumah itu.

"Tenanglah Hyung, kan ada Baekhyun Hyung yang menjaganya," ucap Sehun menenangkan Hyungnya. Chen hanya mengangguk dan meneruskan jalannya.

"Aku adalah anak gembala~ selalu riang serta gembira~ lalala~" tiba-tiba suara nyanyian bernada tinggi yang begitu indah menyapu gendang telinga mereka bertiga.

'Sepertinya nada asli lagu itu tidak bernada tinggi deh,' batin Kyungsoo saat merasa ada yang aneh dengan lagu tersebut. Ternyata ia tahu lagu anak Indonesia, eoh?

"Hyung, suaranya tinggi sekali melebihi suaramu," celetuk Sehun kagum, setahunya Chen satu-satunya member yang memiliki suara tertinggi di EXO.

"Ah, aku harus meminta dia mengajariku," ujar Chen semangat sambil mencari asal sumber suara nyanyian. Ia tersenyum saat melihat ada seorang namja kecil yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon yang membelakanginya. Chen menepuk bahu namja itu membuatnya menoleh kaget.

"Changmin Sunbae? Kenapa kau menjadi anak kecil?" ujar Sehun tiba-tiba yang telah menyusul Chen, diikuti Kyungsoo di belakangnya.

"Changmin? Nugu? Namaku Shimminnie, penggembala domba paling tampan disini," ucapnya bangga sambil menunjukkan beberapa dombanya yang sedang makan di padang rumput. Chen dan Sehun membelalakkan matanya kagum, bulu domba itu benar-benar terlihat lembut. Mereka segera berlari menghampiri domba itu untuk mengelus bulunya yang memang sangat lembut. Sepertinya Chen melupakan tujuannya untuk meminta ajar menyanyi nada tinggi pada Shimminnie.

"Whooa.. apa kau sudah lama menggembala domba-domba itu?" tanya Kyungsoo menatap kagum domba-domba yang kini sedang berlarian kesana kemari karena dikejar-kejar Sehun.

"Yang mana dulu nih? Yang putih atau yang hitam?" tanya Shimminnie karena domba-domba itu memang ada yang berwarna hitam dan ada yang berwarna putih.

"Yang putih dulu deh,"

"Sekitar dua tahun,"

"Kalau yang hitam?"

"Yang hitam juga," Kyungsoo mengangguk paham, sepertinya ia tergoda untuk menyentuh bulu-bulu lembut domba itu saat melihat Sehun kini berhasil menangkap seekor dan berbaring nyaman di atas domba yang berwarna putih. Namun sebelumnya ia bertanya,

"Bulu domba-domba itu terlihat sangat lembut, bagaimana cara merawatnya?"

"Yang mana dulu nih? Putih atau hitam?"

"Yang putih bagaimana?"

"Mandi sehari dua kali, disisir dengan lembut dan seminggu sekali di bawa ke salon khusus hewan,"

"Kalau yang hitam apa berbeda perawatannya?"

"Ah tidak, yang hitam juga sama,"

Pikk..

Sepertinya perempatan jalan kini pindah ke dahi Kyungsoo. Sekali lagi ia bertanya untuk memastikan,

"Bulu domba-domba ini biasanya di kirim ke mana?" kali ini Kyungsoo bertanya dengan sedikit geram.

"Yang mana dulu nih?"

"Yang hitam,"

"Biasanya di kirim ke Kerajaan Lee,"

"Yang putih?"

"Yang putih juga,"

"KENAPA KAU SELALU MEMBEDAKANNYA KALAU JAWABANNYA SAMA!" emosi Kyungsoo membuat Sehun yang sempat tertidur menjadi terbangun. Ia dan Chen segera berlari menghampiri Kyungsoo sebelum terjadi hal berbahaya.

"Oh, soalnya yang putih punya saya," jawab Shimminnie polos yang membuat Kyungsoo menjadi merasa tidak enak.

"Ah, aku tidak tahu. Mianhae sudah berteriak. Kalau yang hitam?" Chen dan Sehun menghela nafas lega karena Kyungsoo tak lagi emosi.

"Yang hitam juga,"

BRAAKK..

TUIIING..

WHUUUSSHH...

Emosi Kyungsoo sudah benar-benar di puncak sekarang. Beberapa detik setelah ia mendengar jawaban Shimminnie, ia segera menghentakkan kakinya membuat namja penggembala itu terpental jauh. Sehun dengan reflek membuat pusaran angin yang membawa ia dan Chen terbang untuk menghindari efek dari amukan Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak yakin dia bisa selamat," gumam Chen dari ketinggian karena ia masih duduk di pusaran angin yang dibuat Sehun.

"Yah, kita doakan saja semoga setidaknya dia mendarat di perairan," ujar Sehun yang diamini oleh Chen.

###

Baekhyun menatap ragu pada yeoja yang sedang sibuk membaca buku di depannya. Ia ingin mengajaknya berbicara, namun sepertinya Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk sekedar memanggil yeoja yang terlihat dingin itu. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya Baekhyun memutuskan untuk mengajaknya berbicara daripada ia mati bosan di sini. Oh ayolah, seorang Baekhyun yang hiperaktif bisa mati kebosanan saat ia hanya diam saja, terlebih lagi tak ada Chanyeol di sini, namjachingu sekaligus patner in humornya.

"Noona, apa kau tak bosan membaca buku itu terus?" tanya Baekhyun hati-hati.

"Memangnya ada hal menarik apa disini," entah itu sebuah pertanyaan atau cibiran yang dilontarkan oleh Bummie dengan nada tak kalah datar dari wajahnya.

"Setidaknya lebih menarik daripada buku resep itu," secara tak sadar itu terdengar seperti sindiran di telinga Bummie. Ia terbiasa membaca berbagai buku di kerajaannya, namun karena hanya ada buku resep di rumah ini, jadilah ia terpaksa membaca buku resep makanan itu daripada menganggur tanpa melakukan apapun.

"Hahh.. baiklah," dengan malas Bummie menutup buku itu dan berjalan mengikuti Baekhyun yang sudah mendahului keluar.

Tepat setelah mereka berdua pergi meninggalkan rumah, dari arah berlawanan datang seorang yeoja yang memakai pakaian ala sales. Ia kemudian mendekati pintu rumah itu,

Tok.. tok.. tok..

"Permisi mau minta sumbang-EHH," kagetnya karena ternyata ia salah dialog. Dengan cepat ia mengambil secarik kertas dari dalam tas besarnya dan membaca tulisan di dalamnya dengan teliti.

"Excuse me, adakah seseorang di dalam? Aku ingin menawarkan pernak-pernik cantik," kali ini ia tersenyum bangga karena berhasil mengucapkan dengan tepat dan lancar kalimat yang tertulis di dalam kertasnya. Mungkin suatu hari nanti ia bisa menjadi pemain film proffesional, khayalnya tinggi.

"Hello?" sekali lagi ia memanggil namun tak ada seorang pun yang keluar dari dalam rumah. Oh ya, apakah readers sudah tahu siapa yeoja itu? Yup, tak lain dan tak bukan ia adalah Sang Ratu yang menyamar menjadi seorang penjual pernak-pernik. Ia mendapat informasi dari Cermin Ajaib jika Snow Bummie ternyata masih hidup dan tinggal di rumah kecil yang berada dalam hutan. Hal itu membuatnya murka dan kemudian ia menyusun rencana untuk membunuh aegya yang telah menyaingi kecantikannya tersebut.

"Ah, mungkin mereka sedang pergi. Kutunggu disini saja," gumamnya kemudian setelah berdiri di depan pintu selama berdetik-detik. Ia mengambil sebuah tikar kecil dari dalam tasnya dan menggelarnya tepat di bawah pohon, sepertinya ia akan menunggu sambil tidur disana.

Whuuussshh..

"Eh, siapa ini?" gumam seorang namja unyu yang sedang duduk bersila diatas pusaran angin kecil yang membawanya mendekat ke arah Sang Ratu yang sedang tiduran. Sepertinya ia terinspirasi oleh Aang dari kartun The Legend of Aang atau biasa disebut Avatar yang menggunakan kekuatan anginnya sebagai alat transportasi.

"Hei, bangun. Dilarang tiduran disini kecuali kambing," peringatnya sambil melompat turun dari pusaran anginnya.

"Hoaaahhh," Sang Ratu yang sedang dalam mode penyamaran pun meregangkan tubuhnya khas orang bangun tidur, kemudian menoleh dengan mata setengah terpejam ke arah orang yang berani membangunkannya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan. Ia bermaksud memarahi namja tersebut, namun tiba-tiba matanya terbelalak sempurna..

"WOOAAHH.. TAMPAN SEKALIII!" teriaknya norak yang membuat Sehun –namja angin itu- mundur selangkah karena kaget,

BRUUKK..

Karena mundur tanpa melihat kebelakang, dengan sangat tidak elitnya Sehun tersandung sebuah akar pohon besar yang membuatnya terjatuh. Sehun mendengus sebal, bukan karena sakit akibat terjatuh tapi karena rambutnya yang sudah tertata rapi itu menjadi berantakan. Baru saja Sehun akan mengomeli yeoja itu, tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah sisir berwarna biru cantik yang ada di dalam tas Sang Ratu yang terbuka.

Whuussshh..

Dengan anginnya, Sehun mengambil sisir itu dan bermaksud untuk menyisir rambutnya agar rapi kembali.

"Eh! Andwae! Itu untuk Snow Bummie!" cegah Sang Ratu saat sisir beracun itu kini berada di tangan Sehun. Seolah tak peduli, Sehun mulai mengangkat sisir itu ke pucuk rambutnya untuk menyisir.

'Lebih baik aku kabur sebelum dicekek readers karena sudah meracuni namja tampan ini,' batin Sang Ratu sambil pergi mengendap-endap dari sana, meninggalkan Sehun yang sedang asik menyisir rambut dan juga readers yang bersiap untuk mengejar Sang Ratu jika terjadi apa-apa dengan magnae EXO-K tersebut.

"Aduh kok tiba-tiba pusing,"

BRUKKK...

Sehun pun jatuh pingsan dengan sisir biru kecil yang masih tersangkut di rambut halusnya.

"Ya! Sehun-ah! Kami lelah berjalan sementara kau enak-enakan naik angin itu!" terdengar omelan Kyungsoo yang kini kian mendekat ke rumah mungil itu. Ternyata ia dan Chen ditinggalkan Sehun yang sudah pulang duluan menggunakan angin ajaibnya.

Kyungsoo mengerutkan dahinya karena Sehun tak menjawab omelannya. Apa Sehun belum pulang? Tapi kemana namja angin itu kalau ia tak ada disini? Atau jangan-jangan ia tersesat?

"Hei, kenapa Sehun tidur disini?" ujar Chen saat melihat Sehun yang terbaring di bawah pohon. Dengan tergopoh-gopoh Kyungsoo menghampirinya, dan mengguncang tubuh Sehun untuk membangunkannya.

"Sehun-ah! Bangun!" namun Sehun tak kunjung bangun, itu membuat wajah Kyungsoo dan Chen memucat. Dengan horror mereka saling menoleh dan bertatapan,

'Dia tidak sedang tidur,' ucap mereka serempak lewat tatapan mata.

###

"Hiks hiks hiks.." saat ini mereka berempat berkumpul di ruang tengah dengan Sehun yang terbaring di tengah-tengah mereka. Baekhyun dan Bummie sudah pulang sedari tadi dengan hal yang mengherankan, yaitu Bummie yang tertawa terbahak-bahak bersama Baekhyun. Apa yang dilakukan Baekhyun hingga bisa membuat yeoja dingin berwajah datar tersebut bisa tertawa lepas seperti itu? Sebenarnya Kyungsoo ingin bertanya, namun ada hal yang lebih penting disini, Sehun belum terbangun-bangun sedari tadi dan itu membuat eomma EXO-K menjadi menangis tersedu-sedu seperti ini.

"Sehun-ah, bangun. Aku janji tak akan memarahimu lagi walau kau membuat masakanku gosong, hiks.." Kyungsoo berharap kata-katanya barusan bisa membuat Sehun terbangun. Walau Sehun sering membuatnya marah, namun sungguh didalam hatinya ia sangat menyayangi Sehun seperti aegyanya sendiri. Kyungsoo sudah menganggap Sehun sebagai aegyanya.

"Kenapa Sehun bisa pingsan?" tanya Baekhyun sambil memeriksa kening Sehun kalau ternyata ia pingsan karena sakit demam. Namun kening Sehun tak terasa panas di punggung tangan Baekhyun.

"Molla, kami tiba-tiba menemukannya sudah terbaring di depan," Chen menjawab dengan wajah sendu, ia benar-benar takut jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Sehun sekarang.

Bummie memicingkan matanya, ia seperti melihat sesuatu yang tersangkut di rambut belakang Sehun. Dengan cepat ia mengambil benda itu,

"Sisir?" gumamnya heran sambil melihat sisir itu, membuat Chen dan Baekhyun menoleh ke arahnya dan ikut memandang heran sisir itu.

"Ngghh~" perlahan Sehun membuka matanya dan sedikit mengucek matanya, melihat itu Kyungsoo segera memeluknya erat karena bahagia,

"Sehun-ah! Akhirnya kau bangun juga!" ucap Kyungsoo riang dengan memeluk Sehun kelewat erat, membuat namja yang baru bangun dari pingsannya itu kesulitan bernafas.

###

"Jadi kau mendapat sisir ini dari seorang yeoja berpakaian sales?" tanya Kyungsoo setelah mendengar cerita Sehun, Sehun hanya mengangguk karena mulutnya penuh dengan makanan. Rupanya ia lapar setelah terbangun dari pingsannya.

"Ah ya, tapi sepertinya ada yang aneh dengannya," ucap Sehun sambil melihat ke atas, berusaha mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Apa itu?" tanya Baekhyun penasaran.

"Sewaktu aku mau mengambil sisir itu dari dalam tasnya, dia melarangku menggunakannya. Katanya itu untuk Bummie Noona," jelas Sehun sembari menunjuk sisir yang masih dipegang Kyungsoo.

"Mungkinkah dia adalah Ratu jahat yang menyamar dan bermaksud membunuh Bummie Noona?" serempak mereka semua menoleh ke arah Bummie yang sedang tidur di kasur tak jauh dari mereka setelah mendengar ucapan Chen.

"Jadi kita harus bagaimana, Hyungdeul? Pasti besok dia akan kembali lagi,"

"Apa kita serang saja saat yeoja itu datang?" usul Baekhyun yang mendapat protes dari Kyungsoo,

"Ani, kalau kita menyerangnya, itu tak akan sesuai dengan dongeng aslinya. Bagaimana kalau sampai Bummie Noona tidak bisa bertemu dengan Pangeran?"

"Jadi kita harus membiarkan Bummie Noona diracuni Ratu jahat itu?" tanya Chen yang dibalas anggukan Kyungsoo. Sebelum mereka tertelan oleh buku tua dan masuk ke negeri dongeng ini, Kyungsoo tak sengaja sedikit melihat kalimat yang mengatakan bahwa mereka harus membuat dongeng ini menjadi happy ending atau mereka tak bisa keluar. Dan untuk membuat dongeng Snow Bummie menjadi happy ending, maka Bummie harus teracuni oleh Ratu jahat dulu agar bisa bertemu dengan Pangeran.

###

"Noona, jika ada yeoja asing yang kemari, kau temui saja," pesan Sehun pada Bummie yang sedang duduk di teras.

"Kalau dia memberikan buah padamu, kau makan saja tapi usahakan hanya memakannya sedikit, OK?" sebenarnya Baekhyun sangat khawatir jika terjadi apa-apa dengan Bummie, tapi karena jalan ceritanya memang seperti ini, ya sudahlah.

"Nah, kami pergi dulu. Ppai~" pamit Kyungsoo sebelum berjalan menjauhi rumah mungil tersebut.

"Apa-apaan itu, yang benar saja menyuruhku menemui orang asing. Bagaimana jika orang itu jahat?" omel Bummie setelah keempat namja itu sudah menghilang dari pandangannya. Ia segera berdiri dan bermaksud untuk tidur di dalam saja. Sepertinya ia memiliki hooby lain selain membaca, eoh?

"Aahh, entah kenapa saat disini aku lebih senang tidur," gumam Bummie sambil bersiap menduduki kasur untuk tidur. Namun saat tinggal dua centi lagi ia hampir menduduki kasur itu,

Tok.. tok.. tok..

Bummie mendengus sebal, ia segera berdiri dan berjalan menuju pintu.

Ckleekk..

"Nugu?" tanya Bummie dengan wajah malas. Ternyata ada yeoja tua renta di depan pintu rumah.

"Aku hanya ingin menawarkan apel ini, kau mau?" ujar yeoja tua itu ramah sambil menyodorkan buah apel berwarna merah menggoda, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya ingin memakannya. Namun tidak dengan Bummie, ternyata yeoja berwajah datar itu tak menyukai buah bernama apel.

'Oh, iya ya. Dia kan tak suka buah apel," batin yeoja tua itu yang ternyata lagi-lagi adalah Sang Ratu Ri Yeon yang sedang menyamar, sepertinya dia melupakan kalau aegya cantiknya itu tak suka dengan buah apel. Tapi tentu saja ia tak kehilangan akal,

"Ah, sebentar.. kuambilkan buah yang lain," Sang Ratu berjalan sedikit menjauh dengan membelakangi Bummie, dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan buah jeruk dari dalam tas rumbainya dan menaburkan bubuk racun di bagian jeruk sebelah kanan. Setelah selesai, dengan cepat ia berbalik dan menghampiri Bummie.

"Ini jeruk, kau mau?" tawar Sang Ratu sekali lagi dengan suara yang ia buat semirip mungkin dengan orang tua renta.

'Tadi mereka menyuruhku makan sedikit saja jika ada yeoja yang memberiku buah, ah baiklah,' dengan ragu-ragu Bummie menganggukkan kepalanya pertanda ia mau memakan buah itu.

"Tenang saja, ini tidak beracun. Kalau kau tidak percaya, aku akan memakannya juga," bohong Sang Ratu yang kemudian membelah jeruk itu menjadi dua,

'Aduh, tadi yang kuberi racun yang kanan atau kiri ya?' batin Sang Ratu sambil memandangi buah jeruk yang sudah terbelah menjadi dua di tangannya.

'Cap cip cup kembang kuncup, mana yang racun dimakan Bummie saja,' karena lupa bagian mana yang beracun, akhirnya Sang Ratu menentukan dengan cara tidak elit seperti itu -_-

"Ini, mari kita memakannya bersama," entahlah, siapa yang akan memakan bagian yang beracun, author pun tak tahu #digampar.

"Ahhh," tubuh Sang Ratu limbung kesana-kemari sebelum terjatuh ke rerumputan di bawah pohon, sepertinya ia memilih tempat yang empuk untuk jatuh -_-

Melihat itu, Bummie hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek kemudian berjalan memasuki rumah dan menutup pintu rumah tanpa ada niat menolong yeoja tua itu sedikit pun. Yeoja tua yang malang, eoh?

###

"Kita harus mencari Pangerannya Bummie Noona," usul Baekhyun tiba-tiba.

"Mwo? Mana ada yang seperti itu. Harusnya kan Pengerannya datang sendiri," Chen menanggapi usulan Baekhyun.

"Tapi kita sudah beberapa hari disini dan belum ada tanda-tanda Pangeran akan datang," sepertinya Kyungsoo menyetujui usulan Baekhyun.

"Tapi darimana kita tahu siapa dan dimana Pangeran itu?" sepertinya Chen masih ragu dengan usulan itu, mana mungkin mereka mencari Pangeran yang bahkan namanya saja mereka tak tahu.

"Ah! Aku ingat! Di buku tua itu kan ada gambar Kibum Sunbae dan Siwon Sunbae," ujar Sehun saat mengingat gambar Snow Bummie.

"Jadi kalau Snow Bummie adalah Kibum Sunbae, maka Pangerannya adalah Siwon Sunbae?" Baekhyun menyimpulkan ucapan Sehun. Baru saja Sehun akan mengangguk, tiba-tiba dari arah belakang mereka ada seorang namja yang berlari sangat kencang dan menubruk mereka,

"Ah, mian. Aku sedang buru-buru," ucap namja itu cepat sebelum ia melesat lagi melanjutkan lariannya, membuat Kyungsoo yang terpental mengomel,

"Dasar! Kenapa tak hati-hati sih!" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk celananya yang kotor karena terkena debu yang menempel.

"Larinya cepat sekali seperti kuda," ujar Baekhyun diangguki yang lainnya.

"Tapi kenapa aku seperti pernah melihatnya ya?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya polos seperti mengingat-ingat sesuatu.

"Aku juga seperti pernah melihatnya, tapi siapa ya?" Chen memasang tampang berpikir membuat Kyungsoo dan Baekhyun juga ikut mengingat-ingat wajah namja barusan,

1 detik..

5 detik..

10 detik..

"SIWON SUNBAEE!"

###

"Ayolah Siwon Sunbae.. kau harus menolong Sang Putri," sejak beberapa menit yang lalu setelah mereka berhasil mengejar namja yang mirip dengan Siwon, mereka terus membujuknya agar mau menemui Bummie yang mungkin sedang pingsan karena teracuni di rumah.

"Ani, aku tak kenal dengan Bummie. Lagipula namaku Wonnie, bukan Siwon," tolaknya untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Sehun-ah, keluarkan jurusmu," bisik Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang berada disebelahnya. Sehun mengangguk mengerti dan bersiap mengeluarkan jurusnya, ia maju selangkah tepat di depan Wonnie, menarik nafas perlahan untuk mengumpulkan energinya dan perlahan mengangkat kedua tangannya.. disamping pipinya?

"Wonnie Hyung~ Mau kan~ Bbuing bbuing~" ternyata Sehun mengeluarkan jurus aegyonya -_-

"Ehm.. baiklah," ucap Wonnie pada akhirnya setelah berusaha menghindari tatapan Sehun sebelum ia terjerat oleh keagyeoan milik namja berkulit putih ini, membuat keempat namja disana bersorak senang.

"Eits, tapi ada syaratnya," ucap Wonnie yang membuat mereka berhenti bersorak dan memasang wajah horor, semoga bukan yang aneh-aneh, batin mereka serempak.

###

'Sehun-ah, fighting!' itulah pesan terakhir yang Kyungsoo, Baekhyun dan Chen ucapkan sebelum Sehun berada di samping Wonnie sekarang ini. Rupanya mereka akan bertanding lari, ternyata itulah syarat yang diajukan Wonnie. Jika mereka bisa mengalahkannya, ia akan datang menemui Snow Bummie. Tapi kenapa Sehun yang melawannya? Itu karena Sehun bisa menggunakan anginnya untuk mendorongnya agar lebih cepat saat berlari. Tapi bukankah itu curang? Curang untuk kebaikan bukanlah suatu masalah, ucap Chen bijak yang akhirnya disetujui mereka semua.

"Bersedia.. siap.. MULAI!" aba-aba Baekhyun diantara mereka. Wonnie langsung melesat dengan cepat meninggalkan Sehun yang masih berlari santai, sepertinya ia tak mau repot-repot membuang tenaga karena ada angin ajaibnya -_-

"AYO SEHUUNN! FIGHTING!" teriak Baekhyun menyemangati, Sehun menghentikan lari santainya dan melambaikan tangannya ke arah Baekhyun.

"YA! SEHUN-AH! CEPAT LARI!" teriak Kyungsoo dari kejauhan sambil mengepalkan tangannya seperti akan meninju Sehun. Melihat itu Sehun mendadak merinding ketakutan dan dengan buru-buru mengeluarkan anginnya untuk mendorongnya dari arah belakang.

WHUUUSSHHH...

"KYAAAAAA!" karena terburu-buru, angin yang dikeluarkannya terlalu besar sehingga ia melesat begitu saja dengan kecepatan 140 km/jam, melewati Wonnie yang berhenti mendadak karena kagum dengan kecepatan Sehun yang melebihinya.

"Yeay! Kita menang!" sorak Chen karena ia yang menjaga garis finishnya,

"Sehun, berhenti!" panggil Chen saat Sehun masih melesat dan tak berhenti setelah berhasil melewatinya.

"Mana Sehun?" tanya Baekhyun yang kini telah menyusul Chen.

"Dia masih berlari," Chen menunjuk ke arah larinya Sehun.

"Nah, sekarang kau harus datang menemui Bummie Noona," tagi Kyungsoo pada janji Wonnie yang masih terdiam di tempatnya karena mengagumi kecepatan lari Sehun.

"Baiklah, tapi setelah itu aku ingin belajar berlari cepat seperti namja tadi,"

###

"AAHH! BAGAIMANA CARA BERHENTINYAAA!" teriak Sehun frustasi karena angin di belakang punggungnya masih mendorongnya membuatnya tak bisa berhenti.

"Naik ke pohon saja ah!" Sehun membuat pusaran angin kecil di depannya, tepat di bawah ranting pohon yang cukup kuat untuk tempatnya memijak dan melompat ke ranting itu.

Hup..

Dengan satu lompatan Sehun berhasil lepas dari angin itu, dan ternyata angin itu malah kini giliran mendorong yeoja tua yang terbaring di bawah pohon.

"Lho, ini kan di rumah," gumam Sehun karena ranting pohon tempatnya bergelantung kini adalah pohon yang berada di depan rumah mungil tempatnya tinggal.

"Bummie Noona, bukankah seharusnya kau pingsan?" heran Sehun yang kini mendapati Bummie sedang berguling-guling gaje di lantai yang dingin, sepertinya ia sedang kepanasan.

"Mwo? kenapa aku harus pingsan?" Bummie tak kalah heran mendengar ucapan Sehun, ia segera menghentikan aksi gegulingan gajenya dan memasang wajah dinginnya seperti biasa.

"Apa tadi tak ada yeoja asing yang memberikan buah beracun padamu?"

"Ada sih yeoja tua, tapi sepertinya ia sendiri yang keracunan,"

'Ish! Dasar tak berbakat meracuni orang!' kesal Sehun dalam hati, kini bagaimana caranya membuat Bummie pingsan agar Wonnie bisa datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan Bummie?

'Aegyo bisa membuat yeoja pingsan tidak ya?' batin Sehun polos sambil menopang dagunya dengan kedua tangannya diatas meja dengan tampang berfikir yang sangat menggemaskan, tanpa sengaja Bummie melihatnya dan..

BRUKK..

"Lho, kok sudah pingsan?" gumam Sehun heran, dia kemudian menggendikkan bahunya cuek dan menggendong Bummie ala bridal style meletakkannya perlahan di atas tempat tidur. Oh, Luhan.. semoga kau tak melihat ini.

###

Kini mereka berempat ditambah seorang namja lagi berada di rumah mungil itu, dengan Bummie yang tertidur di tengah-tengah mereka.

"Benar-benar cantik," gumam Wonnie tanpa sadar membuat mereka tersenyum senang dan perlahan mundur meninggalkan Wonnie untuk membangunkan Bummie.

"Wahai Sang Putri yang jelita, bangunlah dan ijinkan aku untuk membuatmu tersenyum saat kau bangun," ucap Wonnie sambil mensejajarkan dirinya dengan kasur yang ditempati Bummie.

"Apa Bummie Noona makan buah beracun?" bisik Baekhyun pada Sehun.

"Ani, tiba-tiba saja dia pingsan," jawab Sehun polos.

"Ngghh~" dan akhirnya obsidian indah itu terbuka, membuat lesung pipit milik Wonnie terlihat jelas karena ia tersenyum senang.

"Will you marry me?" tanpa menunggu Bummie tersadar sepenuhnya dari pingsannya, Wonnie langsung melamarnya. Bummie hanya mengangguk lemah, entah itu tersadar atau tidak saat mengangguk yang jelas Wonnie langsung memeluknya erat karena bahagia.

"Hyung, kenapa tanganku transparan?" tanya Sehun sambil melihat tangan kanannya yang hampir tak terlihat.

"Ahh, kenapa tanganku juga?"

Cling.. cling.. cling.. cling..

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

Balasan review :

**Kyumin is my parent **: kekeke~ iya nih kita bisa jadi sepupu :D #colekbalik. Bakal author usahain kok kyuminnya :) Gomawo :)

**Cho Yui Chan **: allo juga Yuichan-ssi :D benarkah ff ini gak berantakan? Kalo chap ini gimana? Bakal author usahain kok kyuminnya romeojuliet :D sip, makasih buat sarannya. Gomawo :)

**EXO Fujoshi **: wkwk, chul walo jadi cenderella tetep galak yah #ditabokheechul. Hihi, pasti lay cantik banget kalo pake gaun beneran, aaa~ #mimisanbarengsuho. Sang leader mulai yadong :p ntar di chap terakhir bakal mnderita tuh kai ama chanyeol karena udah berani selingkuh, wkwk. Gomawo :)

**fyeahkaisoo** : hihi, tapi mian yah kalo sulay momentnya cuma dikit #pundung. Iya nih, mereka malah selingkuh ama yeoja lain, huhu. Wkwk, iya suho emang ooc banget disini :p Gomawo :)

**The Paradise** : wkwk, walo jadi cinderella pun chul tetep sadis #ditabok. Author juga gak bisa bayangin sooyoung botak, hihi. yup, sang leader pasti mikir yadong ampe nosebleed :D adik kamu juga baca ini? *mian, author kurang paham di kalimat review terakhirnya* Gomawo :)

**cmutzninot** : hehehe, apa di chap ini juga bisa bikin ngakak? Gomawo :)

**Numpangbaca** : wkwk, kalo lay buka salon kecantikan pasti laris deh :D pasti dong mereka balik ke dunia nyata :D ini chap sibumnya datang, semoga gak mengecewakan ya :) sipp, bakal author usahain kok yewook rapunzelnya. Makasih ya udah ngefave :D hihi. Gomawo :)

**TanSintha-AnakHanchul** : sip, bakal author usahain Zhoury nya. Gomawo :)

**Woo Jihye** : allo chingu #lambaidaunkelapa :D benarkah ini seru? Hihi. wkwk, iya, chul walo jadi cinderella pun gak ada kalem-kalemnya #digampar. Bakal author usahain kyuminnya :D Gomawo :)

**Guest** : ini udah lanjut kok :D Gomawo :)

**Phindi little Panda** : wkwk, author juga pengen liat lay pake gaun :D chap ini gimana? Apa udah lucu? Gomawo :)

**Just Call Me Guest** : halo juga chingu :D ah, apa bener ff ini humornya dapet? :D kalo chap ini gimana? Semoga humornya dapet yah walo maksa humornya #pundung. Aku juga suka ff humor, tapi sekarang udah dikit :( kalo nemu ff humor, bagi-bagi ya? #nyengir :D makasih banyak ucapan sembuhnya, hehe. Gomawo :)

**YeWookBaby aka SMD** : ah, benarkah? :D oooh, mian author malah gak tau kalo beauty and the beast itu kangteuk, hehe. Gomawo :)

**Moon Ae** : wkwk, author pas ngetik aja susah bayangin lay pake gaun sambil mbopong chul, hihi. ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

**Julie Namikaze **: chap ini sibum kok, mian yah kalo kurang so sweet #pundung. Hunhan masih belum dipertemukan u,u Gomawo :)

**umi elf teuki **: sebelumnya aku juga pernah baca ff yang tentang dongeng kayak gini, tapi lupa judul sama authornya. Ide sama emang iya, tentang dongeng, Cuma sebatas itu aja. Buat isi ceritanya, ini bener-bener murni hasil pikiran sendiri. Buat nama 'Cinderchullie' itu asli bikinan sendiri, seingetku di ff yang pernah kubaca judulnya Heechulrella, trus 'Snow Bumie' juga asli dari kepala sendiri, soalnya aku belum pernah baca yang ff dongeng Snow Whitenya Kibum, pernahnya Cuma yang cinderella versi heechul. Gomawo :)

**jongwookie** : benarkah ini bikin ngakak? :D buat yewooknya bakal author usahain :) wkwk, turtle prince dong :D Gomawo :)

**Septaaa **: kai berguna di saat-saat penting :D kekeke~ mereka ke hati namjachingu masing-masing :p ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

**Rio** : ini udah lanjut . Gomawo :)

**JaeRyeoCloudnia** : wkwk, iya tuh kasian ketimpuk :D ahh, ide yang bagus, bakal author usahain kok :D makasih sarannya :D ini udah lanjut kok, Gomawo :)

**Kan Rin Rin Chen Min** : ini udah lanjut kok . Gomawo :)

Cuap-cuap author :

Wkwkwk, itu kenapa ada changmin nyempil? Perannya juga gak enak banget pula :D itu pas bagian changmin sengaja author masukin gara-gara nemu cerita lucu di google waktu iseng-iseng baca. Ah ya, perasaan chap ini panjang banget yah. Mana sibum momentnya dikit banget lagi #pundung. Maapkan author, ne?

Gomawo :)


	4. Chapter 4 : Beauty and The Fish

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

Summary : EXO terjebak dalam negeri dongeng dimana tokoh dongengnya adalah sunbae mereka, yaitu Super Junior. Apakah isi dongeng akan seperti aslinya atau malah kacau balau?

Cinderchullie, Snow Bummie, Beauty and The Fish.

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, GS (tokoh dongeng), Alur ruwet, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Romance.

Rating : T

.

.

.

A Fairy Tale

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

"Aku bosan sekali~" keluh seorang Peri bergaun merah muda yang kini sedang terbang berkeliling tanpa arah karena tak ada panggilan tugas untuknya. Tumben sekali hari ini lonceng di lehernya tak berbunyi, biasanya lonceng itu akan berdentang kalau ada seseorang yang sedang butuh bantuan. Apa sekarang semua orang sudah bahagia dan tak memerlukan bantuan Peri lagi? Lalu bagaimana dengan karirnya sebagai Peri dong? Apa akan berakhir sampai disini?

"Eh?" tiba-tiba lamunannya buyar saat melihat sebuah Kerajaan megah didepannya. Dan terlihatlah seorang Pangeran tampan yang keluar dari dalam Kerajaannya dengan mahkota perak di atas kepalanya.

"Woaahh.. Tampan sekali," gumamnya terkagum-kagum. Terbesit sebuah keinginan untuk menghampiri Pangeran itu. Namun sejenak ia terpikir, kalau ia menemui Pangeran itu dengan wujudnya sebagai yeoja cantik, pasti Pangeran itu akan langsung menyukainya. Ah, bagaimana kalau ia menyamar saja menjadi seorang nenek-nenek? Lagipula dengan begitu ia bisa mengetahui apakah sifat Pangeran tampan itu sebaik penampilan luarnya?

Ia tersenyum puas melihat pantulan wajahnya dari cermin yang berada pada tangan kanannya. Rambut penuh uban, wajah keriput, dan juga gigi ompong, benar-benar perfect.

TING!

Dengan sekali jentikan jari, cermin di tangannya berubah menjadi sebuah tongkat yang akan ia gunakan untuk lebih mendalami perannya sebagai nenek tua renta.

"Uhukk.. permisi anak muda. Bolehkah aku ikut bermain denganmu? Aku sedang bosan, uhuk.." tanya sang Peri dalam mode penyamaran pada Pangeran yang kini sedang sibuk memandikan ikan peliharaannya *perasaan ikan tiap hari udah mandi deh -_-*

"Bermain dengan nenek tua sepertimu? Kau bercanda?" Pangeran segera bangkit dan menatap aneh ke arah nenek yang tiba-tiba mengajaknya bermain. Oh ayolah.. apa dia gila? Di umurnya yang setua itu ia masih suka bermain dengan namja tampan muda sepertinya? Dasar nenek-nenek genit, batin Pangeran kesal.

"Ani, aku tak bercanda. Ayolah bermain denganku~" ucap sang nenek dengan suara yang imut namun terdengar mengerikan di telinga Pangeran. Ia bergidik ngeri saat sang nenek kini malah ber-aegyo didepannya. Cepat-cepat ia memanggil pengawal untuk mengusir nenek itu dari hadapannya.

"Cepat usir dia dari sini," perintah Sang Pangeran sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah nenek.

"Baik, Pangeran Hae," kedua pengawal itu menurut dan segera menyeret paksa nenek itu. Namun sebuah kejadian tak terduga terjadi,

SIIIINGGG..

Sang nenek yang tua renta itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi seorang Peri yang cantik. Membuat Sang Pangeran terkejut bukan main dan sedikit terpana akan kecantikan makhluk bersayap di depannya.

"Hatimu ternyata tak setampan parasmu! Kau akan ku ubah menjadi ikan dan semua pengawalmu akan ku ubah menjadi perkakas dapur!"

"ANDWAEEEE!"

###

"Appa akan pergi ke kota. Kalian ingin oleh-oleh apa?" tanya seorang namja bertubuh tambun pada ketiga sosok yeoja cantik yang merupakan aegya kandungnya.

"Aku ingin satu set bekal makan Tupperware, Appa," pinta Si Sulung pada Appanya yang sedang memasukkan beberapa bawaannya ke dalam kereta kuda miliknya.

"Kalau aku ingin radio terbaru bermerk Apple, Appa," kali ini putri kedua yang meminta. Rupanya ia tertarik untuk memiliki radio keluaran terbatas itu setelah mendengar iklannya dari radio yang kini telah dimilikinya. Sekedar informasi, radio miliknya sekarang ini bermerk Android.

"Tentu saja, Sunny , Hyoyeon. Kalau kau ingin oleh-oleh apa, Hyukkie?" tawar Shindong –sang Appa– pada anak bungsunya yang sedari tadi hanya diam saja.

"Eumm.. aku ingin oleh-oleh namja tampan, Appa. Seperti Eunhyuk SuJu atau kalau ada yang seperti Donghae SuJu malah lebih bagus," pinta Hyukkie polos dengan memamerkan gummy smilenya, membuat kedua saudara dan appanya sweatdrop. Lagipula apa di jaman mereka sudah ada Super Junior? o_O

"Ahh.. baiklah akan Appa bawakan. Tapi untuk permintaan terakhir Appa tidak menjamin. Nah, Appa berangkat dulu, ne? Jangan berkelahi dan jangan hancurkan rumah, arra?" peringat Shindong mengingat kedua anak terakhir mereka senang sekali beradu dance dengan menyetel musik volume maksimal hingga membuat jendela pecah serta tembok retak. Ternyata bakat dance Shindong Appa menurun pada Hyoyeon dan Hyukkie. Sedangkan Sunny memiliki bakat memasak seperti Ummanya, maka dari itu ia meminta oleh-oleh bekal Tupperware untuk membawa masakannya sendiri ke sekolah.

"Arrasseo, Appa," jawab mereka bertiga kompak. Dan setelah mengucapkan salam perpisahan, kereta kuda milik Shindong pun mulai melaju menuju perkotaan. Saat kereta kuda sudah tak terlihat lagi, ketiga yeoja cantik itu pun berbalik untuk masuk ke dalam rumah dengan membicarakan oleh-oleh yang akan mereka dapat setelah Sang Appa pulang nantinya.

"Ah, aku tidak sabar membawa bekal sendiri ke sekolah dengan Tupperware," ujar Sunny sambil berangan-angan masakan apa yang akan ia buat untuk bekalnya nanti.

"Yeah, aku akan memiliki dua radio pasti menyenangkan," ujar Hyoyeon bangga sambil membayangkan dirinya akan menenteng kedua radio mahalnya di masing-masing bahunya.

"Aku bingung tempat untuk menaruh oleh-olehku, Eonni. Kutaruh mana ya?" kali ini Si Bungsu Hyukkie yang memikirkan tempat sesuai untuk menyimpan namja tampannya. Serempak kedua Eonninya hanya memandangnya aneh tanpa berniat menjawab. Aigoo.. dongsaeng mereka yang satu itu memang unik lain daripada yang lain.

###

"Ah, akhirnya barang daganganku sudah laku terjual habis," gumam Shindong puas melihat bawaan keretanya sudah kosong. Sekarang tinggal membelikan oleh-oleh untuk ketiga putrinya. Satu set Tupperware dan radio Apple telah ia dapatkan dengan mudah, sekarang tinggal mencari oleh-oleh untuk Hyukkie. Tapi mana ada toko yang menjual seorang namja tampan? -_-. Kalau begitu ia akan mencari seorang Pangeran tampan saja untuk dijodohkan dengan aegya bungsunya.

"Permisi, apa anda tahu dimana ada namja tampan sejenis ini?" tanya Shindong sambil menunjukkan poster bergambar Donghae SuJu –milik Hyukkie tentunya– pada seorang pedagang di kota.

"Ah, wajahnya seperti Pangeran dari Kerajaan Fishy. Tapi letaknya sangat jauh dari sini. Kau harus melewati hutan luas itu," jawab si pedagang kenalan Shindong sambil menunjuk ke arah hutan lebat di belakang bukit.

"Ahh.. Gomawo. Kalau begitu aku akan kesana. Annyeong,"

###

"Aish.. dimana Kerajaan Fishy berada? Aku sudah berkeliling tiga kali tapi tetap saja tak menemukannya," gumamnya sambil menghentikan kudanya yang nampak kelelahan dan turun untuk bersandar di bawah pohon.

Kresek.. kresek..

"Hah, siapa itu?" kaget Shindong sambil menoleh ke arah semak-semak di belakangnya, mendadak tubuhnya bergidik ngeri. Makhluk apa gerangan yang akan muncul dari balik semak-semak itu? Pasti mengerikan, batinnya.

NGHIIKKK.. NGIKKK..

"HUWAAAAAA!" Shindong langsung berlari terbirit-birit saat suara itu terdengar jelas. Sepertinya ia lupa untuk menyelamatkan kuda kesayangannya juga, padahal akan lebih baik jika dia mau menggunakan kudanya untuk berlari dari sana dan bahkan akan lebih cepat.

"Haahh..hahh..hahh.." nafas Shindong terengah-engah mengingat ia berlari sangat cepat dengan jarak yang tak bisa dibilang pendek. Tiba-tiba ia teringat sesuatu,

"Aduh, kenapa aku meninggalkan Jasmine? Bagaimana kalau terjadi apa-apa dengannya?" sesalnya karena telah melupakan Jasmine –kuda kesayangannya– dan meninggalkannya sendirian di tengah hutan.

**Jasmine's side..**

"Ngiikk... ngiikk.. ngiikk.." (Akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Jasmine) ucap makhluk yang kini muncul dari balik semak-semak yang ternyata adalah kekasih dari kuda kesayangan Shindong yang telah lama terpisah.

"Ngii..ngiikkk.. ngiikk.." (Vic..victor.. aku rindu padamu) jawab Jasmine dengan terbata dan air mata berlinang bahagia seperti tak percaya dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Ngiiiiikk.. ngiikk" (Jangan menangis sayang) kini Victor mulai melangkah mendekati Jasmine dan menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis mengingat ia tak bisa menghapus air mata sang kekasih dengan tangan *eh* kakinya.

Jasmine pun mengangguk pelan dan meletakkan kepalanya di pundak belakang Victor, begitu pula dengan Victor.

"Ngiikk.. ngikk.. ngiikkk.." (Mari kita memulai hidup baru kita) ujar Victor yang diangguki Jasmine, kemudian mereka segera melangkah bersama menuju tengah hutan dimana tempat Victor tinggal sendiri selama ini, tempat dimana ia menunggu Jasmine kembali padanya. Dan ternyata penantiannya selama bertahun-tahun kini tak sia-sia.

"Ngikk..ngiikk.. ngikk.." (Ngomong-ngomong aku ingin dua anak) ujar Victor tiba-tiba yang membuat pipi Jasmine bersemu merah. Jasmine segera berlari kecil untuk menyembunyikan rona merahnya, dan dengan jahil Victor mengejarnya. Jadilah acara kejar-kejaran yang berlangsung romantis tersebut.

**Kembali ke Shindong's side..**

"Semoga Jasmine baik-baik saja," doa Shindong kemudian, karena ia tak berani kembali masuk ke dalam hutan untuk menyusul Jasmine.

"Wah, akhirnya aku menemukan Kerajaan Fishy!" teriak Shindong senang saat melihat sebuah Kerajaan dengan bendera bergambar ikan di puncak menaranya. Ia teringat dengan kata-kata pedagang kota tadi yang mengatakan kalau lambang dari Kerajaan Fishy adalah seonggok ikan berwarna kuning pisang o_O

"Permisii.. Sepada~" panggilnya sambil membunyikan loceng yang tergantung di samping pagar. Namun tak ada yang menyahut apalagi membukakan gerbangnya. Itu membuat Shindong penasaran dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka gerbangnya sendiri siapa tahu tidak dikunci. Dan ternyata benar, gerbangnya bisa terbuka dengan mudah.

"Hello~ Sepada~" teriak Shindong sekali lagi sambil melangkah memasuki Kerajaan yang sangat luas itu, tapi sama sekali tak ada yang menyahut. Lagipula disini sepi sekali seperti tak berpenghuni.

"Saya kemari untuk mencari Pangeran yang berwajah mirip Donghae SuJu untuk saya jodohkan dengan putri bungsu saya," ujar Shindong sekali lagi berharap ada seseorang yang menyahutnya, namun tetap saja sepi. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk ke dalam, dan betapa senangnya ia saat melihat makanan sudah tertata rapi di meja makan.

"Sepertinya tak ada orang disini. Daripada tak ada yang memakannya lebih baik kumakan saja, ne?" ucap Shindong entah kepada siapa dan segera mendudukkan dirinya di kursi untuk melahap semua hidangan yang nampak lezat.

"Oahh.. kenyang sekali~ tidur dulu ah.." gumamnya saat melihat ada kasur empuk lengkap dengan selimut tebal yang berada di sampingnya.

###

"Blup.. blup.. bluupp" (Siapa dia, Pangeran?) ucap seekor ikan berwarna pink polkadot pada ikan lain yang berwarna kuning pisang dengan mahkota yang terbuat dari rumput laut di atas kepalanya.

"Bluupp..blupp" (Entah, tapi dia akan menjodohkanku) ucap sang ikan yang dipanggil Pangeran. Tentu saja ia adalah Pangeran Hae yang dikutuk seorang Peri hingga menjadi ikan seperti ini, maka dari itu ia paham bahasa manusia dan bahasa ikan sekaligus. Mungkin seharusnya ia berbahagia sekarang, karena dengan wujudnya yang seperti ini ia bisa berkomunikasi dan tinggal bersama dengan ikan-ikan piaraan kesayangannya.

"Bluupp..blupp..bluupp..blupp.." (Apa itu bisa membuat Pangeran kembali menjadi manusia?) kali ini seekor ikan yang memiliki tato lopelope di jidatnya yang bertanya.

"Bluupp..bluup..bluupp.." (Molla.. peri itu tak memberi petunjuk sama sekali) jawab Pangeran sambil berenang kesana kemari, sepertinya ia cukup menikmati kutukannya sebagai seekor ikan -_-

###

"Hoaamm.." Shindong meregangkan tubuhnya khas orang bangun tidur dan melihat sekelilingnya. Ternyata ia masih di Kerajaan Fishy, dan sama seperti kemarin Kerajaan ini nampak kosong dan tak berpenghuni. Ia memutuskan untuk keluar dan berkeliling ke area taman belakang yang terlihat indah dengan danau dan berbagai tanaman disana.

"Eh, ada pohon pisang disini," gumamnya saat melihat segerombol pisang yang sudah matang tergantung di pohonnya. Ia bermaksud untuk memetik satu dan memberikannya pada Hyukkie mengingat aegya bungsunya itu sangat suka memakan buah pisang hingga tiba-tiba..

BYUUURRRR..

"KYAAAA!" Shindong terjatuh duduk dan berteriak ketakutan saat dari dalam danau muncul ikan setinggi manusia dan berwarna kuning seperti kulit pisang yang akan dipetiknya. Yang mengherankan, kenapa ia bisa bernafas di daratan?

"Kau! Sudah kuberi makan dan tempat tidur yang enak, masih mau memetik pisang di tamanku?" marahnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Shindong dengan sirip kanannya. Membuat Shindong tambah bergidik ngeri. Ikan bisa bicara, eoh?

"A..aku hanya ingin mengambil sebuah saja untuk aegyaku. La..lagipula kau kan ikan, mana mungkin makan pisang," bela Shindong terbata sambil mundur perlahan karena ikan itu semakin mendekatinya.

"Eh, suka-suka dong. Taman taman siapa?" jawab Sang Ikan sewot sambil menggigit sebelah kaki Shindong dan menyeretnya ke dalam danau tempat ikan piranha piaraannya menanti.

Sekali lagi, IKAN PIRANHA!

Ternyata ikan piaraan kesayangan Pangeran Hae adalah piranha. Omo~

"Bluupp..bluupp.." (Pesta daging nih!) ucap sang piranha berwarna pink polkadot sambil mengasah giginya untuk mempertajam.

"Bluuupp.." (Asiikkk) balas ikan piranha bertato lopelope dengan menyiapkan bumbu-bumbu di kedua siripnya.

"HUAAA! TOLONG AKUUU!"

###

Cling.. cling.. cling.. cling..

"Eh, dimana ini, Ge?" tanya seorang namja bermata panda saat mereka berempat tiba-tiba muncul di sebuah tempat yang mirip dengan Kerajaan.

"Ini seperti sebuah Kerajaan," balas namja berpipi bakpao dengan memandang kagum Kerajaan yang sangat luas di depan mereka.

"Tapi kenapa sepi sekali?" kali ini namja berwajah aegyo yang bertanya saat melihat tak ada seorang pun disana selain mereka.

"Sebaiknya kita berkeli–"

"HUAAA! TOLONG AKUUU!"

Baru saja namja berparas tampan akan memberi saran, tiba-tiba sebuah teriakan memotong ucapannya. Mereka segera berlari ke tempat suara berasal. Dan betapa terkejutnya mereka saat melihat seekor ikan besar berwarna kuning tengah menyeret namja bertubuh tambun ke dalam danau yang tengah ditunggu oleh dua ikan piranha bertaring tajam.

KREEKK KREEKK!

WHUSSSHH!

BRUKKK!

Tanpa pikir panjang Xiumin segera membekukan danau, diikuti Kris yang menarik Shindong terbang, dan Luhan menggunakan telepatinya untuk melempar Si Ikan Kuning menjauh. Sepertinya hanya maknae panda yang asik berdiam diri menyaksikan pertunjukan di depannya. Toh kalau ia menggunakan Time Controlnya untuk menghentikan waktu, ia akan kesusahan sendiri untuk menarik tubuh Shindong yang nampak berat dari gigitan ikan besar didepannya.

"Appo.. siapa kalian? HAH KALIAN MEMBEKUKAN IKAN KESAYANGANKU!" teriaknya kaget saat melihat ikan piaraan serta danaunya membeku, ia merasa ketakutan dengan namja berkekuatan super di depannya.

"Tolong kembalikan mereka.. Aku dikutuk menjadi ikan dan hanya mereka teman yang kupunya, hiks hiks.." ratap Si Ikan Kuning yang membuat mereka berlima iba. Jadi dia dikutuk menjadi ikan? Maka dari itu tak mengherankan ikan tersebut bisa berbicara dan bernafas di daratan.

###

"Jadi kau dikutuk menjadi seekor ikan oleh seorang Peri?" tanya Kris setelah berhasil melelehkan danau hasil bekuan Xiumin menggunakan api naganya. Kini mereka berlima plus seekor ikan bisa bicara tengah berada di dalam Kerajaan untuk membicarakan kutukan yang dialami Sang Pangeran.

"Ne. Sebenarnya aku adalah Pangeran yang sangat tampan. Tapi malang sekali nasibku dikutuk menjadi seonggok ikan," ratapnya lagi dengan kenarsisan yang terselip dalam ratapannya.

"Memangnya apa kesalahanmu hingga kau dikutuk?" kali ini Shindong yang bertanya setelah sebelumnya mengucap maaf pada Pangeran atas kelancangannya memetik buah pisang dan juga ucapan terimakasih pada para namja yang telah menolongnya. Awalnya mereka berempat kaget melihat wajah Shindong yang sangat mirip dengan Sunbae mereka, namun mereka segera teringat bahwa tokoh di dalam dongeng ini adalah member Super Junior.

"Karena aku menolak saat diajak bermain bersama nenek-nenek. Ternyata ia adalah Peri yang menyamar lalu mengutukku menjadi seekor ikan. Huhuhu~" ucapnya sedih sambil mengibaskan kedua siripnya kesana kemari.

"Mwo? Nenek-nenek? Kalau aku menjadi kau pun aku akan melakukan hal yang sama. Jadi itu bukan salahmu," Xiumin mengangguk-angguk menyetujui ucapan Luhan.

"Jinjja?" Sang Ikan berbinar senang.

"Ne, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Bermain dengan seorang nenek? Membayangkannya pun aku tak sanggup," Xiumin menambahi.

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengembalikan wujudmu menjadi manusia kembali?" Tao bertanya.

"Molla.. Peri itu tak memberiku petunjuk," jawab Si Ikan.

"Kau tahu dimana peri itu berada? Kami akan mencari tahu cara mengembalikanmu," ucap Kris bijak yang langsung membuat Si Ikan membulatkan matanya senang.

"Menurut ikan piranha piaraanku, sebelum ia menyamar menjadi nenek untuk mengajakku bermain, ia bergumam bahwa aku sangat tampan sehingga mencoba mengujiku. Mungkin ia akan menghampiri namja tampan dan akan menggodanya dalam wujud nenek-nenek," jelas Si Ikan panjang lebar, membuat semua mata beralih menatap Kris.

"Wae?" tanya Kris ketus saat semua menatapnya seolah berkata kau-mau-kan-menjadi-umpan padanya. Tiba-tiba Kris bergidik ngeri. Digoda oleh nenek-nenek? Rasanya ia ingin membawa Author fanfic ini terbang ke tempat yang tinggi lalu menjatuhkannya begitu saja karena tega membuatnya digoda oleh seonggok nenek-nenek.

"Ayolah, Kris Ge~ Bbuing-bbuing~"

"Hmm.. terserah," dan bbuing-bbuing Tao adalah senjata yang ampuh untuk membuatnya kalah. Tapi ia sedikit heran,

"Kau membiarkanku digoda oleh yeoja lain?" tanya Kris berharap Tao akan melarangnya menjadi umpan.

"Dia hanya nenek-nenek dan kurasa penglihatan Gege masih sehat," jawab Tao cuek. Lagipula mereka kan harus membuat dongeng ini menjadi happy ending agar bisa keluar dari sana. Kris hanya mendengus sebal mendengar jawaban Tao.

###

"Pakai pakaian dan juga mahkota itu," tunjuk Sang Ikan pada satu set pakaian Kerajaan berhias mutiara intan permata berlian beserta mahkotanya di dalam almari berlapis perak elegant.

"Woaahh~ Kau benar-benar tampan, Ge~" kagum Tao yang kini melihat Kris nampak seperti pangeran dalam negeri dongeng. Kris hanya tersenyum meringis mengingat walau setampan apapun dirinya, akhirnya akan menjadi umpan untuk digoda nenek-nenek juga -_-

"Apa cukup berdiri di sini saja?" teriak Kris agak keras karena yang lainnya tengah bersembunyi di balik pohon besar untuk melihatnya.

"Coba cari perhatian dengan cara apa saja agar Peri itu mendatangimu?" usul Luhan.

"Apa ketampananku saja belum cukup untuk menjadi perhatian?" balas Kris.

"Coba saja kau terbang, Ge!" usul Tao tanpa menanggapi kenarsisan namjachingunya.

Whuusshh..

Kini Kris terbang cukup tinggi untuk menunggu seorang nenek-nenek atau lebih tepatnya seorang Peri yang menyamar menghampirinya. Dengan begitu Kris bisa bertanya-tanya bagaimana cara mengembalikan Pangeran Hae ke wujud manusia.

"Eh, apa itu Peri yang kau maksud?" celetuk Xiumin saat melihat seorang Peri bergaun merah muda tengah terbang mendekati Kris.

"Ah, ne.. Peri itu," ujar Si Ikan membenarkan.

"Kenapa ia tak segera menyamar menjadi nenek-nenek?" heran Luhan yang melihat Peri itu malah semakin mendekati Kris dengan wujudnya yang masih seorang yeoja muda.

"Sebaiknya kita lebih mendekat agar mendengar percakapan mereka," kali ini Shindong yang mengusulkan setelah melihat Kris dan Peri itu mulai merendah untuk berbincang di kursi taman belakang Kerajaan.

"Awas saja kalau kau macam-macam, Ge," geram Tao dengan aura gelap di sekelilingnya, membuat mereka semua bergidik ngeri. Dengan mengendap-endap mereka segera menuju patung ikan besar di taman untuk bersembunyi. Dengan urutan kepala Si Ikan menyembul di paling bawah, kemudian Xiumin berada di atasnya, Luhan berikutnya, disusul Tao dan terakhir Shindong di urutan paling atas.

"Woahh.. apa kau Pangeran baru disini?" tanya Sang Peri dengan mata berbinar melihat ketampanan luar biasa dari namja didepannya.

"Ehm.. Ne. Aku ditugaskan untuk menggantikan Pangeran sebelumnya yang hilang tanpa sebab," ujar Kris yang tentu saja berbohong. Sebenarnya saat ini ia merasa agak merinding entah kenapa. Tentu saja disebabkan oleh aura membunuh Tao yang terpancar begitu kuat dari arah belakang tempat dirimu berada, Dhuizang -_-

"Ah, sebenarnya aku yang mengutuknya loh," ucap Si Peri bangga.

"Oh ya? Kau mengutuknya menjadi apa?" tanya Kris pura-pura penasaran dengan menebarkan senyumnya yang sangat manis. Membuat Tao yang berada di belakangnya semakin ingin mematahkan leher sang namjachingu dengan wushunya.

"Ikan!" jawabnya cepat dengan semangat.

"Kau tahu tidak bagaimana cara mengembalikannya?" tanya Kris sekali lagi dengan meningkatkan kadar senyum manisnya hingga maksimal, membuat Sang Peri semakin gugup. Kalau ia memberitahukannya pada Kris, bisa-bisa ia membebaskan Pangeran Hae yang songong itu, pikirnya. Melihat Peri yang kebingungan, kali ini Kris mencoba bertanya lagi,

"Beri tahu aku, ne?" tanya Kris lembut sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya, membuat Sang Peri mengatakan rahasianya tanpa sadar,

"Dia harus bertemu dengan putri dan mereka saling mencintai lalu–"

SIIINNNGG..

Ucapan cepat Sang Peri terpotong begitu saja saat Tao menghentikan waktu. Dengan cepat ia melangkah menuju Kris dan menarik telinganya secara kasar ke tempat persembunyian mereka, tanpa memperdulikan Sang Peri yang masih membuka mulutnya karena tengah berbicara. Rupanya Tao begitu murka melihat Kris yang tiba-tiba genit seperti itu.

SIIINNNGG..

"–lho kemana Pangeran tampan itu?" gumam Sang Peri saat tiba-tiba Kris menghilang dari hadapannya. Ia hanya mengendikkan bahunya cuek kemudian segera terbang untuk mencari namja tampan lagi.

"E..eh.. Tao," ucap Kris terbata saat tiba-tiba dirinya kini berada didepan Tao. Pasti namjachingunya cemburu berat dengan tingkahnya barusan. Eh, hei! Tapi kan dia melakukan itu untuk mendapa informasi, lagipula Tao juga ikut mengusulkannya menjadi umpan kan? Jadi apa salahnya sekarang?

"Sudah puas Kris Ge berbincang-bincangnya?" ucap Tao dengan nada dan juga senyuman yang sangat manis, dan jangan lupa kepalan kedua tangannya yang berbunyi 'Kreekk..kreekk..'

"Jangan disini, Tao! Kita harus membantu Pangeran agar terbebas dari kutukannya," ucap Luhan cepat dengan merentangkan kedua tangan di antara mereka. Bisa menjadi sad ending kalau Tao benar-benar mematahkan leher Kris disini -_-

Kris menghela nafas lega karena ucapan Luhan membuat lehernya masih utuh.

Tao memberi tatapan nikmatilah-lehermu-sebelum-patah-Ge! Yang membuat Kris bergidik ngeri, mungkin saat berhasil kembali ke dorm lehernya akan benar-benar patah.

"Nah, apa yang dikatakan Peri itu?" kali ini Si Ikan yang bertanya dengan raut penasaran.

"Sebenarnya dia belum selesai berbicara," jawab Kris apa adanya.

"Seharusnya kau jangan menghentikan waktunya dulu, Tao," nasehat Xiumin pada Tao.

"Lagipula dia sudah bilang kalau harus bertemu dengan seorang putri kan?" elak Tao.

"Hah, yasudahlah. Kalau begitu bawa putri yang akan kau jodohkan denganku kemari," perintah Si Ikan seenaknya pada Shindong.

"Menjodohkan dengan ikan sepertimu?" ucap Shindong kaget. Tentu saja ia tak rela jika anaknya yang cantik jelita berjodoh dengan ikan kuning sepertinya. Mau berbentuk apa cucunya nanti?

"Hei! Kau lupa? Aku ini Pangeran yang amat sangat teramat so so very TAMPAN sekali," bela Si Ikan memperingatkan, membuat keempat member EXO disana hanya bisa sweatdrop. Shindong menjentikkan jarinya dengan bergumam 'Oh iya ya!'.

###

"Hati-hati, ne?" ucap Luhan pada Kris Tao dan Shindong yang kini tengah menunggangi naga Kris untuk terbang menuju rumah Shindong. Tentu saja mereka akan menjemput si bungsu untuk membawanya ke Kerajaan.

"Hyukkieee.." panggil Shindong dari luar pintu rumahnya, seketika Hyukkie langsung keluar menghampiri suara Appanya.

"Ahh, Appa sudah pulang. Eh, ada naga!" ucapnya kaget saat melihat Appanya kini tak lagi menunggangi kuda, namun seekor naga.

"Appa sudah menemukan Pangeran tampan seperti Donghae SuJu, Hyukkie,"

"Jinjja? Tapi mereka berdua malah terlihat seperti Kris EXO-M dan Tao EXO-M," ujar Hyukkie saat melihat kedua namja yang berada di belakang Appanya. Hyukkie mengira kedua namja itu adalah oleh-oleh untuknya.

'Itu memang kami,' batin KrisTao bersamaan dengan raut wajah seperti ini -_-

"Bukan mereka, Hyukkie. Pangeran tampan untukmu ada di Kerajaan Fishy," ucap Shindong tak sabar dan segera menarik Hyukkie menaiki naga.

"Woah.. menunggangi seekor naga lebih menyenangkan daripada kuda, Appa. Setelah ini bawakan oleh-oleh naga, ne?" pinta Hyukkie saat mereka kini berada di ketinggian dengan pemandangan indah di bawah mereka.

Sementara sepasang Appa-Aegya itu sibuk membahas naga yang mereka tumpangi. Kris kini mulai melingkarkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Tao yang nampak takut dengan ketinggian.

"Jangan takut, ne? Ada aku disini?" bisik Kris tepat ditelinga Tao yang berada di depannya, mendadak pipi Tao bersemu merah. Benar-benar terasa romantis, dipeluk oleh sang namjachingu dengan menunggangi naga, angin sepoi-sepoi bertiup lembut mengibaskan rambut mereka, dan juga pemandangan bukit hijau indah di bawah mereka. Sepertinya setelah ini Tao akan lupa dengan rencana mematahkan leher Kris.

"Nah, sudah sampai.." ucapan Shindong barusan menghentikan KrisTao moment. Dengan tidak rela Kris melepaskan pinggang ramping Tao dan mereka segera turun untuk menemui Si Ikan.

"Ikan itu benar-benar terlihat seperti Donghae SuJu, Appa," bisik Hyukkie kagum. Nampaknya ia samasekali tak memprotes akan dijodohkan dengan seekor ikan, yang penting ikan itu mirip dengan Donghae SuJu, pikirnya -_-

"Manis sekali~" ucap Si Ikan dengan mata berbinar saat Hyukkie berjalan mendekatinya, ia segera merentangkan kedua siripnya bermaksud untuk memeluk Hyukkie.

"Kyaaaaa!" Hyukkie kini malah memainkan sirip Si Ikan kesana kemari dengan antusias.

"Ah, Hyukkie Noona.. sebenarnya ia adalah Pangeran tampan yang dikutuk menjadi seekor ikan," jelas Luhan karena Hyukkie memang belum mengetahui perihal kutukan itu.

"Eh, jinjja? Lalu bagaimana caranya ia kembali menjadi manusia?"

"Mungkin dengan menciumnya?" usul Xiumin teringat jika kutukan di dongeng-dongeng biasanya akan hilang dengan ciuman tulus dari putri yang dicintainya.

"Eh.. men..cium?" ucap Hyukkie dan Si Ikan bersamaan dengan pipi bersemu merah.

"Ne~ cium saja. Kami tak akan melihat kok," jawab Kris sambil menutup kedua mata Tao dan berbalik, diikuti Shindong dan Xiumin Luhan. Sepertinya Shindong Appa rela-rela saja aegyanya mencium seonggok ikan o_O

Saat mereka berlima sudah berbalik, Hyukkie dan Si Ikan kini saling bertatapan dengan malu-malu. Dengan penuh keberanian, Si Ikan mulai mendekat ke arah Hyukkie. Merasa Si Ikan tak sanggup menjangkau bibirnya, Hyukkie pun dengan malu-malu merendahkan sedikit kepalanya agar kedua bibir mereka bisa saling bertemu.

CUP!

"Sudah berubah belum?" tanya Tao yang tak mendengar ada suara pertanda berubah dari belakangnya. Lama-lama ia sebal juga karena Kris masih menutup matanya dengan erat.

Hyukkie dan Si Ikan membuka matanya serta memundurkan badannya perlahan. Tak ada perubahan yang terjadi, Si Ikan tetap berwujud seonggok ikan berwarna kuning pisang. Membuat keduanya menghela nafas kecewa.

"Tidak bisa," ucap Si Ikan sembari menundukkan wajahnya. Yang lain segera membalikkan badan dan menatapnya iba. Tao juga merasa bersalah, seharusnya ia tak menghentikan waktu saat Peri itu belum menyelesaikan ucapannya.

"Ah, kau tetap tampan kok dengan wujud ikan berwarna kuning seperti pisang," hibur Hyukkie sambil memamerkan gummy smilenya, membuat Si Ikan mau tak mau ikut tersenyum senang karena ketampanannya masih diakui oleh yeoja manis yang berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

"Jinjja?" tanya Si Ikan memastikan.

"Ne~ ngomong-ngomong soal pisang, aku jadi ingin memakannya," ucap Hyukkie sambil berangan-angan memakan buah faforitnya.

"Ah, aku punya tanaman pisang di taman belakang. Ayo kita kesana, kalian juga," ajak Si Ikan pada semuanya, membuat Hyukkie berbinar senang.

"Nyam..nyam.. enak sekali," gumam mereka semua sambil menikmati rasa pisang di tangannya, membuat Si Ikan tersenyum senang.

"Kau mau juga?" tawar Hyukkie sambil menyodorkan pisang yang telah digigitnya pada Si Ikan yang hanya diam saja tak ikut menikmati pisang yang di tanamnya.

"Eh, baiklah.." Si Ikan membuka mulutnya dan mulai mengunyah suapan Hyukkie.

Whusshhh.. tiing!

Pangeran masih asik mengunyah pisang di mulutnya tanpa menyadari apa yang terjadi dengan wujudnya. Sedangkan semua yang ada di sana terbengong dengan perubahannya yang tiba-tiba.

"Eh, wae?" kagetnya saat melihat semua orang memandangnya tanpa berkedip, terutama Hyukkie. Ia mengibaskan kedua siripnya *eh* tangannya di depan wajah mereka. Lho? Tangan? Tangan manusia? Pangeran segera meraba-raba bagian wajahnya, hidung mancungnya, bibir sexy nya, semuanya telah kembali.

"Hoaaa.. aku kembali!" teriaknya senang seperti melupakan sesuatu yang seharusnya manusia wajib memakainya.

"Kyaaaaaa!" teriak Hyukkie histeris sambil menutup kedua matanya. Oh tidak, sepertinya Pangeran lupa saat berwujud ikan dia tak memakai pakaian alias naked. Aigoo~

###

"Sudah..sudah.. Itu kan bukan salahmu," bujuk Luhan menenangkan Pangeran Hae yang kini bergulingan gaje di kamarnya –setelah memakai pakaian tentunya– mengingat kejadian memalukan yang baru saja terjadi. Naked di depan yeoja yang dicintai? Omo~

"Ta..tapi bagaimana kalau Hyukkie ilfeel denganku, huhuhu~" ratap Pangeran sambil melanjutkan aksi gegulingan gajenya. Luhan menatap Xiumin yang berada di sebelahnya, bermaksud bertanya apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Xiumin kemudian membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga Luhan, membuat Luhan tersenyum senang dengan ide Xiumin.

###

"Mianhae.." ucap Xiumin saat lagi-lagi ia membekukan danau beserta ikan piranha di dalamnya. Disampingnya Luhan sedang sibuk menata taman dengan telepatinya, menatanya agar terlihat romantis.

"Bagaimana dengan Hyukkie Noona?" tanya Xiumin yang kini beralih membekukan air mancur di depannya pada KrisTao yang baru datang untuk menyusul mereka setelah sebelumnya menenangkan Hyukkie di kamar tamu bersama Shindong.

"Sepertinya dia masih syok," jawab Kris apa adanya mengingat Hyukkie masih menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan, Ge?" tanya Tao bingung melihat Luhan kini meletakkan kedua ikan piranha beku di atas pancuran yang juga beku, kemudian ia meletakkannya di atas danau yang membeku. Sedangkan Xiumin sibuk membekukan dua bangku dan juga satu meja kecil.

"Membuat tempat yang romantis untuk kencan mereka," jawab Luhan bersemangat.

"Woah, kalau begitu aku akan menghentikan waktu dan mendudukkan mereka berdua disini," usul Tao.

"Itu ide bagus," setuju Kris sambil mengacak rambut Tao.

###

SIIINNNGG..

'Lho kenapa aku bisa disini?' batin Pangeran dan Hyukkie bersamaan saat tiba-tiba mereka terduduk di kursi dan meja es di atas danau es dan juga ada patung pancuran es di samping mereka. Benar-benar terkesan romantis apalagi ini melam hari dengan berbagai lampu yang mengelilingi mereka.

"E..eh," kaget mereka berdua saat menghadap ke depan dan melihat seseorang yang dicintainya. Mendadak mereka gugup sekali mengingat insiden yang terjadi tadi sore. Lama mereka terdiam dengan menunduk, membuat Kris Tao Luhan Xiumin Shindong yang mengintip mereka dari kejauhan berdecak kesal tak sabar.

"Eumm.. a..ku minta ma..af sola yang ta..tadi, ne?" pinta Pangeran terbata tanpa menatap wajah Hyukkie yang juga sama-sama menundukkan kepalanya.

"A..ahh.. itu bukan sa..salahmu kok," kemudian mereka terdiam lagi. Luhan menggembungkan pipinya sebal, kemudian ia segera menggerakkan tangannya ke arah Pangeran.

"Eh?" kaget Hyukkie saat Pangeran tiba-tiba menggenggam tangannya. Pangeran pun tak kalah kaget saat tangannya tiba-tiba bergerak sendiri, ia bermaksud menariknya namun tak bisa. Dari arah belakang Hyukkie ia dapa melihat Luhan yang memberi tatapan aku-akan-melemparmu-kalau-kau-lepas dari kejauhan.

GLEEKK..

Dengan segala kegugupan yang ada, Pangeran mengarahkan tangannya yang satu lagi untuk menggenggam tangan Hyukkie.

"Maukah kau menjadi pendamping hidupku?" tanya Pangeran dengan lancar meski wajahnya sudah berkeringat dingin menanti jawaban Hyukkie. Semoga Hyukkie tak ilfeel dengannya dan mau menjadi kekasihnya selamanya.

"Uhm.. te..tentu saja.." jawab Hyukkie terbata, Pangeran langsung memeluknya erat saking senangnya dengan jawaban Hyukkie.

"Wahh, akhirnya nae aegya akan meni–"

Cling...cling..cling..cling..

"–eh kemana mereka semua?" ucap Shindong celingukan menyadari keempat namja di belakangnya menghilang begitu saja.

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

Cuap-cuap author :

Kyaaaa... bagaimana dengan chap ini? apa sudah memuaskan? Maafkan Yeon yang terlalu lama mengupdate, ne? Yeon juga minta maaf sekali lagi gak bisa beles review dari para readers satu per satu, punggung Yeon sakit banget, huhuhu~ tapi Yeon beneran berterimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat semua reviewnya, karena tanpa review yang readers berikan fanfic ini bukanlah apa-apa :D ah ya, buat semua usulan dongeng suju berikutnya bakal Yeon bentuk sesuai request readers kemarin :D chap depan enaknya **KyuMin** dulu atau **YeWook **dulu?

Big Thanks to :

Hisayuchi, YeWookBaby aka SMD, Shim Yeonhae, Choi HaeMin, JaeRyeoCloudnia, Jas merah, mochibum, Kyumin is my parent, nurul mutia96, Cho Yui Chan, Tania3424, numpangbaca, Kan Rin Rin Chen Min, Rio, Sehunnie, Just Call Me Guest (Yeon udah baca ffnya, lucu :D sip kita temenan okeh *wink :D) , Phindi little Panda, widyaokta, Arum Junnie, Lee RinJi.

Sekali lagi terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya buat reviewnya, mianhae ga bisa bales satu satu.

Review lagi ne :D

Gomawo :)


	5. Chapter 5 : RapunMin

Cast : EXO and Super Junior

Summary : EXO terjebak dalam negeri dongeng dimana tokoh dongengnya adalah sunbae mereka, yaitu Super Junior. Apakah isi dongeng akan seperti aslinya atau malah kacau balau?

Disclaimer : Masing-masing member adalah milik diri mereka sendiri, Tuhan, orang tua mereka dan SM Ent. Tapi fanfic ini adalah milik saya.

Warning : Typo(s), OOC, **YAOI**, BoysLove, GS (tokoh dongeng), Alur ruwet, Humor maksa.

Genre : Fantasy, Supernatural, Humor, Romance.

Rating : T

.

.

.

A Fairy Tale

by

Park Ri Yeon

.

.

.

Pada zaman dahulu kala, saat apple dan blackberry masih dianggap sebagai nama buah-buahan daripada benda-benda elektronik, hiduplah sepasang suami-istri yang hidup dalam belenggu kemiskinan. Mereka tinggal di sebuah taman kecil yang berada di belakang istana seorang penyihir. Namun dibalik semua kekurangan itu, ada satu hal yang membuat suami-istri tersebut bersedih.

"Yeobo, sudah sepuluh tahun kita bersama, tapi kenapa aku belum mengandung juga?" tanya Sang Istri sembari mengelus perutnya yang masih rata, berharap suatu saat nanti akan tumbuh sebutir janin didalamnya.

"..." Sang Suami masih terdiam tak bergeming dari acara ritualnya, rupanya ia sedang berdoa dan memohon dikaruniai anak oleh seorang dewa yang dipercaya oleh masyarakat setempat bisa mengabulkan keinginan mereka.

"Kapan ya perutku yang rata ini akan membesar?"

"..."

"Aku benar-benar menginginkan seonggok janin ada didalamnya,"

"..."

Sang Istri mulai kesal karena celotehannya sama sekali tak digubris oleh suaminya, yang ada Sang Suami malah sibuk dengan ritual aneh yang menurutnya tidak akan berhasil membuat mereka memiliki seorang aegya.

"Sudahlah, Yeobo. Cara seperti itu tak akan berhasil,"

"..." Sang Suami masih saja tak bergeming dan ini benar-benar membuat istrinya kesal.

"Jangan-jangan penyebab aku tak bisa hamil selama ini karena kau mandul?" tuduh Sang Istri seenaknya, mengutarakan hal yang selama ini ia pendam karena tak tega menuduh suaminya sembarangan. Namun melihat suaminya yang sekarang ini percaya dengan hal-hal mistis seperti ini malah membuatnya jengah dan akhirnya mau tak mau ia harus mengungkapkannya sekarang berharap Sang Suami sadar dan segera menghentikan ritual tak bergunanya.

**BRAAAKK..**

"A-apa katamu?" ucap Sang Suami dengan wajah shock sekaligus kaget, tak menyangka istrinya akan menuduhnya sekejam itu.

"Lalu apa lagi penyebabnya kalau bukan itu?"

"MWOO! Enak saja! Selama ini aku rajin makan kecambah, jadi tak mungkin aku mandul!" elak Sang Suami membela dirinya sendiri. Sang Istri yang mendengarnya hanya memalingkan wajah sebal. Melihat itu Sang Suami tersenyum lembut dan berjalan menuju istrinya.

"Aku percaya tak ada yang mandul diantara kita, mungkin dewa hanya belum mengijinkan kita memiliki seorang anak. Mungkin jika kita berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh, dewa akan berubah pikiran dan mengkaruniai kita seorang aegya," ucapnya lembut.

"Lagi-lagi soal dewa," gerutu Sang Istri.

"Sudahlah, lagipula tak ada salahnya kita mencoba kan? Sekali ini saja, ne?" bujuk Sang Suami yang akhirnya mau tak mau harus diturutinya.

"Hmm.."

###

"Hoek.. hoek.. hoek.."

Sayup-sayup terdengar suara Sang Istri yang kini sedang berada didalam kamar mandi kecilnya. Sang Suami yang terbangun akibat suara tersebut segera bangun dan menyusul istrinya dengan raut khawatir.

"Gweanchana? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Sang Suami sembari memijat tengkuk istrinya.

"Perutku mual, tapi tak ada apapun yang keluar, hoek.."

"Jangan-jangan kau hamil?" tanya Sang Suami dengan raut wajah bahagia.

"Mungkin, hoek.." Sang Istri hanya bisa tersenyum lemah karena rasa mual terus saja menghinggapinya. Tak dapat diukur betapa besar rasa bahagia mereka saat mengetahui bahwa seorang bayi mungil akan segera hadir untuk melengkapi keluarga kecil mereka.

###

**8 bulan kemudian..**

"Yeobo, aku sangat menginginkan bunga yang berada di pekarangan penyihir itu,"

"Ta-tapi dia bisa membunuhku kalau sampai ketahuan,"

"Itu kalau ketahuan kan? Kalau tidak kan tak apa-apa,"

"Bagaimana kalau bunga yang lain saja? Aku pasti akan membawakan sebanyak yang kau mau," tawar Sang Suami. Ia benar-benar tak ingin berurusan dengan penyihir yang konon katanya suka menculik bayi yang baru lahir.

"Tapi ini permintaan aegya kita," Sang Istri memasang wajah melas yang dibuat-buat sembari mengelus perutnya yang kini telah membesar.

'Hah.. lagi-lagi dia mengatasnamakan aegya kami untuk segala keinginannya,' batinnya jengah dan pasrah. Jika sudah begini mau tak mau ia harus mau.

###

Terlihat seorang namja dewasa berpakaian serba hitam kini sedang mengendap-endap menuju pekarangan bunga mawar putih milik sang penyihir cantik nan jahat yang diketahui bernama Seohyun.

"Aman," gumam namja yang diketahui bernama 'Sang Suami' kini celingukan untuk memastikan semuanya aman dan baik-baik saja. Tangan kanannya terulur untuk memetik sebuah mawar pink yang terlihat sangat indah diantara mawar-mawar lainnya.

**BLUUSSSHH..**

"AHA! Tertangkap kau pencuri bunga! Jadi kau yang selama ini mencuri bungaku tiap malam, hah?" tiba-tiba muncul seorang penyihir berpakaian serba pink yang kini melayang dibelakangnya menggunakan sapu terbangnya yang juga berwarna pink.

"Huah! Kau salah paham! Baru malam ini saja aku mencurinya! Itupun gagal karena kau datang!" ia mundur perlahan saat penyihir itu mulai melayang mendekatinya.

"Apa bedanya? Pada intinya kalian sama-sama berniat mencuri bunga berhargaku!" jawab Seohyun yang kini mengeluarkan sebuah tongkat dari balik jubahnya, bersiap merubah namja pencuri itu menjadi seonggok pupuk kandang untuk mempersubur bunga-bunganya.

"A-ampun wahai penyihir.. aku bisa menjelaskannya,"

"Ya sudah cepat katakan pesan terakhirmu,"

"Se-sebenarnya istriku mengidam bunga milikmu, penyihir,"

"Mengidam?"

'Aduh gawat! Bisa-bisa dia akan menculik aegyaku setelah lahir nanti,' Sang Suami merutuki keteledorannya yang membuat aegyanya kini dalam bahaya.

"Baiklah, bawa sebanyak apapun bunga yang istrimu mau. Pastikan aegyamu lahir dengan sehat nantinya, ne?" Seohyun tersenyum senang sembari memberi jalan untuk keluar dari pekarangan istananya. Melihat itu, ia segera berjalan cepat untuk menuju rumahnya, dan ia akan segera mengajak istrinya pindah rumah agar Seohyun tak menemukan dan menculik aegya mereka.

"Jangan kabur, arra?" ucapan Seohyun membuat langkah Sang Suami berhenti dan kini terdiam membatu.

**BLUUUSSHH..**

"Ga-gawat,"

###

"OEEKK.. OEEKK.. OEKK.." terdengar tangisan bayi yang begitu cetar membahana, membuat Sang Istri yang kini terkulai lemas di tempat tidurnya kini tersenyum terharu. Akhirnya keluarga kecil mereka kini telah lengkap dengan formasi 'Appa-Aegya-Eomma'.

"Yeobo, siapa nama aegya kita?" tanya Sang Istri dengan raut wajah antusias bercampur senang saat melihat bidan desa kini membawa aegyanya ke ruangan lain untuk membersihkannya.

"Bagaimana kalau kita namai 'Sang Anak'? Kau tahu kan nama kita hanya 'Sang Istri' dan 'Sang Suami' di dongeng ini?"

"Pabbo! Enak saja! Kita harus memberikan nama yang bagus untuk aegya kita satu-satunya!"

"Minnie saja. Kau setuju?"

"Jadi namanya Minnie, nama yang bagus," Sang Istri yang belum sempat menjawab pertanyaan suaminya kini hanya bisa terbelalak kaget saat melihat bidan desa yang tadi membantu melahirkannya ternyata adalah Seohyun, si penyihir penculik bayi yang menyamar.

"Kembalikan aegya kami!" teriak Sang Suami sembari menenangkan istrinya yang kini menangis ketakutan.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan padamu untuk jangan kabur? Dan inilah akibat perbuatanmu sekarang, hihihi~" sekepul asap putih mulai menyelimuti mereka sebelum,

**BLUUSSHHH..**

** "**ANDWAEEEEEE!"

###

**17 tahun kemudian..**

"RapunMin.. RapunMin.. julurkan telingamu kebawah agar aku bisa memanjat dan bertemu denganmu," bagaikan sebuah mantra, setelah Seohyun mengucapkannya, sepasang telinga kelinci yang sangat panjang terjulur dari atas jendela menara tinggi yang berada di tengah hutan.

"Aku membawakan makanan untukmu," ucap Seohyun ramah sembari menenteng sekotak makanan berisi aneka makanan berbahan dasar wortel yang sangat digemari Minnie, namun Seohyun lebih senang memberikan julukan 'RapunMin' padanya.

"Yeay! Wortel!" ucap Minnie senang dan segera membuka kotak makanannya. Tidakkah readers merasa heran dengan Minnie yang terlihat seperti seekor kelinci? Lihat saja telinga beserta dua gigi depannya yang mirip dengan seekor kelinci, dan juga kegemarannya memakan wortel. Ah.. coba tanyakan saja pada Penyihir Seohyun yang dulu begitu mengagumi keaegyoan bayi yang diculiknya sehingga memutuskan untuk merawatnya dengan sedikit memodifikasi dengan tongkat sihirnya yang membuat Minnie kini benar-benar berwujud seperti pengkolaborasian antara manusia dan kelinci.

"Kau suka?" tanya Seohyun sembari menyisir bulu-bulu lembut yang berada di telinga panjang Minnie.

"Ne.. Minnie suka," jawab Minnie dengan senyum yang memperlihatkan dua gigi kelincinya yang menggemaskan. Dari sekian banyak bayi yang pernah diculiknya, mungkin hanya Minnie, yeoja mungil berparas aegyo feat. kelinci yang kini benar-benar membuatnya ingin merawat dan menyayanginya seperti aegyanya sendiri. Mungkin ia merasa kesepian setelah ditinggalkan kekasihnya yang kini entah berada dimana.

"Nah, aku akan pergi dulu, ne? Minnie tetap disini dan jangan kemana-mana," ujar Seohyun sembari mengacak pelan surai panjang Minnie.

"Ne," Minnie mengangguk sebelum akhirnya Seohyun pergi meninggalkannya sendirian seperti biasanya. Ya, selalu seperti ini, setiap malam Minnie selalu berada sendirian di dalam menara tanpa pintu yang terletak di tengah hutan seperti ini. Selama tujuh belas tahun, ia sama sekali tak pernah mengenal dunia luar. Bahkan tak ada seorangpun yang ia kenal selain Seohyun, yang sudah ia anggap seperti Eomma-Eonni-Teman baginya.

Pernah sebelumnya Minnie meminta Seohyun untuk pergi keluar bersama, namun Seohyun mengatakan kalau dunia luar sangat berbahaya dan ia akan lebih aman jika berada didalam sini. Sejak saat itu Minnie hanya bisa menurut dan mempercayai ucapan Seohyun.

"Tak ada lagi yang bisa kulakukan disini," Minnie memandang langit melalui jendela satu-satunya yang berada di dalam kamarnya. Bulan bersinar terang malam ini, ditemani bintang kecil yang berada di sampingnya.

"Andai saja aku yang menjadi bulan itu, aku pasti akan sangat bahagia karena bintang selalu menemaniku," gumam Minnie sembari menumpukan dagunya di kedua telapak tangannya.

**Kaakk.. kakk.. kaaakk..**

Sepasang burung gagak nampak sedang terbang berkejaran melewati Minnie, membuatnya bertambah merasa kesepian.

"Seperti apa ya rasanya memiliki pasangan?" gumam Minnie lagi sembari memperhatikan sepasang burung gagak yang masih asik berkejaran. Ia sedikit menunduk,

"Bahkan sandal ini saja punya pasangan," Minnie menggembungkan pipinya kesal saat matanya menangkap sepasang sandal yang kini sedang dipakainya. Merasa iri, ia segera melemparkan salah satu sandal itu keluar jendela untuk memisahkan kebersamaan mereka.

"WADAOOW," Minnie terlonjak kaget saat mendengar suara teriakan dari bawah menara, jangan-jangan lemparan sandalnya mengenai seseorang. Oh tidak, ia harus segera minta maaf. Tapi bagaimana caranya ia turun?

"Mi-mianhae.. gweanchana?" Minnie sedikit berteriak agar seseorang yang dibawahnya bisa mendengarnya.

"AKU TIDAK BAIK-BAIK SAJA! KEPALAKU BENJOL!" teriaknya yang dapat didengar dengan sangat jelas oleh Minnie, tentu saja selain teriakan namja itu yang memang sangat keras, jangan lupakan telinga kelinci Minnie yang sangat panjang sehingga suara itu terdengar seratus kali leih keras daripada pendengaran manusia biasa.

"Mianhae.. naiklah kesini aku akan mengobatinya," Minnie segera menjulurkan telinga panjangnya agar namja itu segera naik ke menara tempatnya berada.

'Apa tidak apa-apa ya?' batin namja itu sembari memandang aneh pada sepasang benda aneh yang diyakininya berwujud seperti telinga kelinci namun berukuran panjang sekali. Setelah berpikir cukup lama, akhirnya ia putuskan untuk memanjat juga, lagipula ia sedang butuh tempat berteduh sekarang sebelum melanjutkan perjalanannya.

Setelah berhasil memanjat, namja itu segera memasuki jendela yang berukuran cukup sempit untuk ukuran namja tinggi sepertinya sehingga mau tak mau ia harus menundukkan badannya agar muat. Namun sepertinya ia sama sekali tak melihat bahwa ada yeoja mungil yang berada dihadapannya,

"HUWAAAAAA,"

"KYAAAAAAA,"

**BRUUUKKK..**

"Aish.. seharusnya kau jangan berdiri didekat jendela," omel namja itu sembari berusaha bangkit sendiri tanpa membantu yeoja yang ditindihnya untuk berdiri juga.

"Mi-mianhae," Minnie segera bangkit sendiri untuk membungkukkan badannya dan meminta maaf (lagi) pada namja pemarah tersebut.

"Yasudah, sekarang cepat obati aku. Gara-gara terkena lemparan sandalmu aku jadi lapar," ucap namja itu sembari membatin 'Akhirnya dapat makan gratis,' dengan nistanya.

"Baiklah," ucap Minnie sembari menyibakkan rambut panjangnya kebelakang dengan tangan kanannya sehingga tereksposlah wajah cantiknya yang sedari tadi terhalangi oleh helaian rambut panjangnya. Membuat namja itu seketika diam mematung. Gerakan Minnie nampak seperti slow motion dalam pandangannya. Sama sekali tak ia menyangka ada makhluk secantik ini di dalam hutan rimba nan mengerikan seperti ini.

"H-hei kau melamun?" ucap Minnie sembari mengibaskan kedua tangannya didepan wajah namja yang kini memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Apa ada yang salah dengannya? Atau namja ini benar-benar marah karena perbuatannya?

"A-ah.. aku tidak melamun kok," ucapnya setelah mencubit hidungnya sendiri untuk memastikan bahwa ini bukan mimpi, mimpi indah dimana ia bertemu dengan seorang yeoja cantik di tengah hutan rimba.

"Ini, makanlah. Kau lapar, kan?" ujar Minnie sembari menyodorkan kotak makanannya yang masih tersisa makanan didalamnya.

"N-ne.. gomawo. Ah ya, perkenalkan aku adalah Pangeran Kyunnie yang gemar berpetualang dan menghadapi berbagai rintangan ekstrim," ucapnya sembari tersenyum ramah pada Minnie, berbeda sekali dengan sikapnya yang pemarah beberapa saat sebelumnya.

"Eumm.. Minnie imnida. Tapi Eomma biasanya memanggilku 'RapunMin'," Minnie merasa sedikit gugup, karena baru pertama kali ini ia berinteraksi dengan orang selain Seohyun.

"Kau sendirian, Ming?" tanya Kyunnie sembari menerima kotak makanan yang disodorkan Minnie. Bukankah Minnie bilang tentang eommanya? Berarti seharusnya dia tidak sendiri dan ada eommanya disini, kan?

"Ming?" sejenak Minnie merasa asing dengan panggilan baru yang ditujukan untuknya.

"Ne, julukan itu terdengar lebih manis, seperti dirimu," ujar Kyunnie jujur sembari menyantap makanan di tangannya tanpa melihat apa yang kini sedang dimakannya.

"Aku manis?" Minnie menunduk tersipu sembari menggaruk pipinya yang bersemu merah dengan telunjuk kanannya.

"GYAAAHH.. PAHIT.. PAHIIITTT.." tiba-tiba Kyunnie berteriak yang membuat Minnie tersentak, jadi dia pahit? Lalu apa maksud Kyunnie yang beberapa saat lalu menyebutnya manis?

"Jadi menurutmu aku ini pahit?" Minnie menatap Kyunnie dengan tatapan rabbit eyes yang siap mengeluarkan air mata, membuat Kyunnie menjadi gelagapan sendiri. Padahal bukan Minnie yang ia maksud pahit, tapi makanan yang berada di dalam mulutnya sekarang, yaitu wortel, satu spesies dengan..

**SAYURAN**

Sungguh demi apapun, ia bahkan rela melintasi lembah berisi buaya yang tidak pernah makan selama 2 tahun atau mengarungi gua horor yang dipenuhi makhluk halus daripada memakan apapun yang bergenre sayuran.

"E-eh, bukan kok. Maksudku yang pahit itu sayuran ini," Kyunnie mencoba meyakinkan argumennya tentang sayuran dengan memuntahkan wortel yang berada di mulutnya ke luar jendela.

"Jinjja?" Minnie masih memasang rabbit eyesnya namun kali ini disertai raut wajah yang telah kembali cerah. Kyunnie mengangguk cepat, membuat Minnie merasa senang melihatnya.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi, apa kau disini sendirian?" Kyunnie mengulang pertanyaannya sembari mendudukkan dirinya didepan Minnie.

"Uhm.. ne, eommaku hanya mengunjungiku dua kali sehari lalu meninggalkanku sendiri disini," Minnie sedikit menundukkan kepalanya sedih. Sebenarnya masih banyak hal lagi yang ingin Kyunnie tanyakan tentang mengapa eommanya tega mengurungnya di tengah hutan seperti ini, namun ia sadar bahwa sekarang bukan saat yang tepat dan malah bisa membuat yeoja mungil dihadapannya merasa bersedih. Kyunnie yang merasa jiwa kepahlawanannya terpanggil mencoba untuk menghibur Minnie, bahkan tanpa sadar di lubuk hatinya yang terdalam ia akan selalu berada disamping Minnie agar ia tak merasa kesepian seperti ini.

"Mulai sekarang aku yang akan menemanimu jika eommamu tak disini,"

"Jinjja? Waa.. Kyunnie baik sekali~" Minnie berlari kecil mendekati Kyunnie sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya. Kyunnie yang merasa bahwa Minnie akan memeluknya segera membuka kedua tangannya lebar-lebar untuk menyambut pelukan Minnie.

"Kyaaa.. sekarang Minnie tidak kesepian lagi~" bukannya memeluk Kyunnie, Minnie malah menguyel-uyel pipi chubby Kyunnie dengan gemas. Membuat wajah tampan seorang Pangeran Kyunnie tampak terlihat konyol.

**Kaak.. kaakk.. kakk..**

Kedua pasang burung gagak yang tadi sempat dilihat Minnie, kini bertengger manis di pinggiran jendela, terlihat jelas bahwa kedua makhluk bersayap hitam itu sedang bercengkrama memadu kasih. Minnie yang melihat pemandangan tersebut sontak menghentikan aktivitas mengucek-ngucek wajah namja tampan didepannya. Membuat Kyunnie sedikit bernafas lega meski wajahnya kini terlihat abstrak.

"Minnie juga ingin punya pasangan seperti Kyunnie," ucapan yang terdengar polos itu seketika membuat Kyunnie menahan nafas saking shocknya, apalagi dengan kedua tangan Minnie yang masih bertengger di masing-masing pipinya dan Kyunnie juga baru menyadari bahwa ternyata jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat.

"Pa..sangan?" ucapnya terbata sembari mengatur detak jantungnya yang kini berdetak tak beraturan. Apakah berarti Minnie memintanya untuk menjadi kekasihnya?

"Ne," Minnie mengangguk cepat dengan senyuman lebar. Kyunnie yang melihat itu segera membalas senyuman Minnie dengan senyumannya yang tak kalah manis.

**'Ini saat yang tepat untuk menciumnya!'** tiba-tiba terdengar suara mistis. Sesosok makhluk berwajah sama seperti Kyunnie dengan tanduk ekor dan sayap berwarna hitam kini menyeringai disamping kirinya.

'Jangan lakukan itu!' muncul lagi sesosok wajah dirinya yang lain dengan sayap putih serta lingkaran emas diatasnya di samping kanan Kyunnie.

**'Uhh.. bibirnya begitu menggoda. Terlihat lembut, kenyal dan manis~ kau harus mencobanya,' **sosok bertanduk yang berjulukan EvilKyu itu masih saja berusaha untuk membangkitkan jiwa ke-pervert-an Kyunnie.

'Jangan menodai kepolosan seorang yeoja mungil sepertinya,' sosok bersayap putih yang mempunyai julukan berbeda, yaitu AngelKyu, juga tetap berusaha untuk mengarahkan Kyunnie ke jalan yang benar.

**'Kau tidak usah ikut campur!' **tanpa aba-aba, EvilKyu melemparkan tongkat garpunya ke arah AngelKyu. Dan 'bluussh' karena tidak siap dengan serangan EvilKyu yang tiba-tiba, AngelKyu segera menghilangkan dirinya yang hampir terbakar oleh tongkat iblis milik EvilKyu. Melihat itu, EvilKyu menyeringai senang.

**'Jangan menyia-nyiakan kesempatanmu,' **ucap EvilKyu untuk terakhir kalinya sebelum ia ikut menghilangkan dirinya seperti AngelKyu.

'Baiklah.. aku akan menciumnya,' batin Kyunnie sembari menyeringai tipis, oh tidak, jiwa evil dalam dirinya lebih dominan daripada jiwa angelnya. Perlahan Kyunnie meletakkan kedua tangannya di pinggang Minnie.

"Minnie ingin jadi pasangan Kyunnie?" tanya Kyunnie lembut sembari menatap langsung kedua mata indah milik Minnie.

"Uhm.. Minnie mau," Minnie menganggukkan kepalanya ceria membuat seringaian Kyunnie semakin melebar. Minnie yang tak mengerti arti seringaian berbahaya Kyunnie, hanya menganggapnya sebagai senyuman bahagia yang membuat Kyunnie terlihat lebih tampan.

"Kalau begitu kita harus melakukan apa yang biasanya dilakukan oleh orang yang saling menyayangi," jelas Kyunnie sembari mendekatkan wajahnya perlahan ke arah Minnie. Minnie hanya terdiam dan mulai memejamkan kedua matanya. Melihat hal yang tak terduga itu, dengan sesegera mungkin Kyunnie ikut memejamkan matanya dan mempercepat menghapus jarak diantara mereka.

Hanya tinggal beberapa centi lagi..

2 centi..

Kyunnie dapat merasakan hembusan nafas Minnie yang menerpa wajahnya..

1 centi..

Hidung keduanya sedikit bergesekan..

0,1 centi..

Bibir mereka hampir menempel sempurna..

0,001 centi..

**FUUUUHHHHH..**

"KENAAAAA! Hihihi~" Minnie segera berlari ceria meninggalkan Kyunnie yang masih belum sadar akan hal yang terjadi barusan. Terlalu tiba-tiba dan tak terduga sama sekali.

Apa yang terjadi barusan?

Minnie meniupnya? Meniup hidungnya?

WHAT THE HELL?

Kyunnie hanya bisa cengo se-cengo-cengonya. Seharusnya ia menuruti AngelKyu yang mengatakan bahwa yeoja mungil di depannya ini memang polos, terlalu polos, so so very amat sangat polos sekali. Lihatlah, sekarang Minnie sedang asik berlarian kesana kemari dengan riang gembira. Ohh, Pangeran Kyunnie.. sepertinya kau harus mempunyai kesabaran ekstra menghadapi yeoja manis nan innocent sepertinya.

###

"RapunMin~ Eomma bawakan makanan faforitmu~" ujar Seohyun dari bawah menara. Minnie yang mendengarnya segera berlari menuju jendela dan melihat ke bawah. Melihat Seohyun ada disana, ia segera menjulurkan telinga panjangnya.

Saat ini hari sudah pagi, sehingga Seohyun datang untuk membawakan sarapan Minnie. Mereka berdua makan dengan lahap bersama-sama. Minnie teringat akan menceritakan sesuatu pada eommanya sehingga ia beranjak dari kursinya dan menggesernya tepat di samping Seohyun.

"Eomma, tadi malam ada seorang pangeran tampan menemaniku bermain," mulai Minnie dengan semangat. Mendadak Seohyun menghentikan acara makannya sejenak.

Pangeran tampan?

"Siapa namanya, Min?" tanya Seohyun lembut sembari mengelus sayang telinga panjang Minnie.

"Eumm.. Pangeran Kyunnie," jawab Minnie dengan senyum sumrigah.

'Bukankah ia pangeran tampan dari negeri seberang yang gemar berpetualang? Aku harus mendapatkannya,' batin Seohyun senang, semenjak ia kehilangan orang yang dicintainya, ia jadi terobsesi untuk mendapatkan pangeran lain yang lebih tampan dan kaya. Maka dari itu, bagaimanapun caranya ia harus bisa mendapatkan Pangeran Kyunnie.

"Kapan ia akan datang kemari lagi?" tanya Seohyun.

"Eung.. nanti malam, eomma. Saat ini ia sedang mencari binatang buruan," dan Seohyun pun tersenyum licik saat mendengarnya.

###

"Min, kali ini eomma mengijinkamu keluar. Tapi kau harus melepaskan telinga ini agar tak membahayakanmu," ujar Seohyun saat hari telah malam. Antara senang bercampur heran Minnie memandang Seohyun. Tumben sekali, biasanya Seohyun tak pernah mengijinkannya untuk keluar sekali pun. Tapi Minnie tak merasa curiga sehingga hanya menganggukkan kepalanya senang.

"Tapi bagaimana jika Pangeran Kyunnie datang kemari, eomma?" tanya Minnie sembari membiarkan Seohyun memotong telinganya dengan sihirnya sehingga tak terasa sakit.

"Tenang saja, eomma akan mengatakan bahwa kau berada di luar," bohong Seohyun sembari menuntun Minnie untuk keluar menuju jendela. Ia menjulurkan potongan telinga kelinci Minnie dengan tangannya agar Minnie bisa memanjat keluar.

Setelah berhasil mencapai tanah, Minnie segera berlarian menuju hutan dengan senang. Melihat itu, Seohyun hanya menyeringai senang. Bagus. Dengan begitu Minnie tak akan bisa kembali kemari lagi dan ia bisa memiliki Pangeran Kyunnie selamanya.

Tepat setelah itu, Pangeran Kyunnie datang. Melihat itu, Seohyun segera menyihir telinga Minnie agar menempel di telinganya dan menjulurkannya saat Pangeran Kyunnie memanggilnya.

"Ming, lihat! Aku membawa banyak buruan!" ujar Pangeran senangn saat ia berhasil memanjat dan memperlihatkan seekor rusa di tangannya.

"Waaa~ Pangeran Kyunnie hebat~" Kyunnie merasa asing dengan suara Minnie sehingga ia mengalihkan pandangannya untuk melihat wajah Minnie secara jelas.

"SIAPA KAU? KAU BUKAN MINNIE!" teriak Pangeran lantang saat melihat wajah Seohyun. Kenapa telinga kelinci Minnie bisa ada padanya? Dan dimana Minnie sekarang?

"Memang bukan! Kau harus menjadi kekasihku sekarang!" balas Seohyun dengan senyum mengerikan. Melihat itu Kyunnie menggeram marah, jangan-jangan penyihir ini telah melenyapkan Minnie dan menyamar menjadi Minnie untuk menggodanya.

Tidak.

Ia hanya mencintai Minnie dan hanya mau Minnie sekarang. Bukan penyihir jadi-jadian ini.

"DIMANA MINNIE!" teriak Kyunnie tanpa rasa takut. Meski Seohyun bisa merubahnya menjadi apa saja dengan sihirnya, tapi Kyunnie tak akan takut dengannya.

"Sudahlah Pangeran~ lebih baik kita menikah~" ujar Seohyun manja sembari mendekati Kyunnie. Kyunnie yang jelas-jelas tak mau, segera mendorongnya secara kasar sehingga membuat Seohyun terjatuh dan menggeram marah. Bisa-bisanya ia diperlakukan sekasar ini padahal ia sudah berbaik hati untuk berbicara dengan lemah lembut.

"KAUU! AKU TAK AKAN MENGAMPUNIMU!" tepat setelah itu, Seohyun mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya untuk mengangkat lemari besar disampingnya dan mengarahkannya tepat pada Kyunnie.

**Cling.. cling..**

"Aduh, dimana lagi ini?" keluh namja berkulit seputih susu saat tiba-tiba ia muncul di tempat yang tak diketahuinya.

"SEHUUUNN AWAS DIDEPANMUUU!" teriak namja lain bersuara berat dari sudut ruangan saat melihat sebuah lemari besar melayang ke arah Sehun –namja berkulit seputih susu–.

"UWAAAAAA!" dengan segala kepanikan yang ada, Sehun membuat pusaran angin yang menghantam lemari kayu tersebut hingga hancur berkeping-keping.

"Hah.. aku selamat," gumam Kyunnie tak percaya saat tak merasakan sakit apapun. Ia sedikit terheran-heran dengan namja di depannya, apa namja itu juga mempunyai sihir. Dan lagi, darimana ia muncul.

"Fiuh, hampir saja," ujar Chanyeol –namja bersuara berat– yang kini berjalan menghampiri Sehun. Mata Seohyun tiba-tiba berbinar, ia sama sekali tak memperdulikan lemari lemparannya gagal mengenai Kyunnie, ia juga tak memperdulikan kemunculan tiba-tiba dua namja tampan di depannya. Yang ia pedulikan hanya ketampanan kedua namja tersebut, mungkin saja mereka datang untuk menggantikan Kyunnie yang menolaknya.

"Siapa kalian?" tanya Kyunnie sinis. Meski mereka telah menyelamatkan nyawanya, tapi tetap saja Kyunnie tak akan mau berterima kasih. Lagipula jika Sehun tak menghancurkan lemari itu, pasti ia juga akan terkena lemparan lemari Seohyun. Jadi Kyunnie tak perlu repot-repot mengucapkan terima kasih.

"Kami terjebak di negeri dongeng ini," jelas Sehun sembari memandang menara tempatnya berada.

"Siapa perempuan itu?" tanya Chanyeol pada Kyunnie saat melihat Seohyun kini sedang tersenyum manis ke arahnya dan Sehun.

"Oh, dia hanya penyihir yang tergila-gila padaku," jawab Kyunnie dengan pedenya. Baginya, tak akan ada yang bisa mengalahkan ketampanannya, termasuk kedua namja berpakaian aneh yang muncul di depannya.

"Tapi kenapa dia melemparkan lemari ke arahmu?" pertanyaan Chanyeol yang belum sempat terjawab Kyunnie segera terpotong saat Seohyun mendekatinya.

"Kalian pasti pangeran yang dikirimkan untukku," ujar Seohyun sembari menggandeng masing-masing lengan Sehun dan Chanyeol dengan kedua tangannya. Mendengar itu, mereka bergidig ngeri. Enak saja, mereka sudah memiliki kekasih sendiri yang lebih manis daripada penyihir berpakaian serba pink norak ini.

"Lepaskan kami," Sehun berontak sembari menarik lengannya dengan kasar, begitu pula Chanyeol yang mengikutinya. Lagi-lagi hal itu membuat Seohyun terdorong jatuh dan menggeram marah lagi.

"Kalian membuatnya marah," ucap Kyunnie santai saat melihat Seohyun mengangkat tempat tidur menggunakan sihirnya dan bersiap melemparkannya ke arah mereka.

"UWAAAAA!" Sehun segera membuat pusaran angin dan menarik tangan Chanyeol dan Kyunnie untuk naik ke atasnya. Kemudian angin itu segera membawa mereka melayang menuju luar jendela. Seohyun yang melihatnya segera menggunakan sapu terbangnya untuk menyusul mereka.

**Ctar!**

** Ctar!**

** Ctar!**

"UWAAAAAAAA!" teriak mereka bertiga berbarengan saat pusaran angin Sehun yang mereka tumpangi berbelok kesana kemari dengan cepat untuk menghindari sihir petir Seohyun.

"HEI KAU LAKUKAN SESUATU!" perintah Kyunnie panik sembari mengguncang pundak Chanyeol. Ia yakin pasti namja itu juga memiliki kekuatan sihir seperti namja angin di depannya yang kini sedang sibuk mengendalikan anginnya untuk mengindari serangan sihir Seohyun.

"Aduh, iya iya," ia mengarahkan tangannya ke arah Seohyun dan membuat beberapa bola api untuk menyerang balik Seohyun. Namun sial, gerakan sapu Seohyun begitu lincah sehingga ia dapat menghindarinya dengan mudah.

"AWAAAASSS MERUNDUUUKK!"

**BRUK!**

"UWAAAAA CHANYEOOOOLL!"

###

"Hiks.. hiks.. dimana ini? Eomma aku takut.." seorang yeoja mungil tampak menelungkupkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya. Ia ketakutan saat mengetahui dirinya tersesat di dalam hutan. Seharusnya ia tak memasuki hutan ini terlalu dalam.

**Cling.. cling..**

"Aduduh~ dimana ini?" tanya seorang namja berwajah aegyo saat mengetahui dirinya muncul di tempat yang terlihat gelap.

"Waaaa~ Bacoonn~" ujar namja aegyo lainnya dengan senang saat melihat Baekhyun muncul disampingnya.

"Luhan Hyung!" ujar Baekhyun tak kalah senang saat melihat Luhan berada disampingnya. Sepertinya mereka hanya berdua dan kini mereka berada di sebuah hutan. Keadaan yang sudah gelap membuat suasana di hutan ini semakin mencekam.

"Hyung, disini menyeramkan sekali," ujar Baekhyun sembari melirik takut-takut ke arah pohon-pohon besar di depan mereka.

"Apa ada seseorang yang harus kita tolong disini?" tanya Luhan pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa aku selalu mendapat tempat berlatar hutan?" keluh Baekhyun saat teringat dongeng Snow White nya yang juga berlatar di tengah hutan.

Belum sempat Luhan menanggapi keluhan Baekhyun tiba-tiba telinganya menangkap sesuatu.

"Kau mendengar sesuatu?" tanya Luhan.

"Apa? Sesuatu apa? Jangan menakut-nakutiku, hyung!" balas Baekhyun panik sembari memejamkan matanya erat.

"Tenanglah, Baekhyun-ah. Ini kan bukan dongeng horor,"

Benar juga.

Baru saja Baekhyun seperti mendapat keberaniannya kembali, tiba-tiba terdengar..

"Hiks.. hiks.. Eomma.. tolong aku.." seketika bulu kuduk Baekhyun langsung merinding saat mendengar suara tangisan yang entah berasal darimana. Luhan segera mencari-cari sumber suaranya, namun kegelapan seolah menghalanginya.

"Baekhyun-ah, gunakan cahayamu," suruh Luhan santai sembari mendorong Baekhyun agar berada di depan. Seketika Baekhyun langsung kembali ke belakang punggung Luhan.

"Kenapa aku yang di depan?" protes Baekhyun.

"Bagaimana caraku melihat kalau cahayanya berada di belakangku? Sudahlah lakukan saja agar kita semua bisa kembali," perintah Luhan sekali lagi sambil mendorong Baekhyun ke depan. Mau tak mau Baekhyun terpaksa memimpin dengan seberkas cahaya yang berada di telapak kanannya.

"Hiks.. hiks.." suara tangisan itu semakin terdengar jelas, membuat dorongan tangan Luhan di pundak Baekhyun semakin cepat.

"..eomma.. aku takut.. hiks.." akhirnya Baekhyun dan Luhan dapat melihat darimana suara tangisan itu berasal. Ternyata dari seorang yeoja mungil yang kini sedang terduduk di bawah pohon. Baekhyun yang masih merasa parno, membiarkan Luhan yang menghampiri yeoja tersebut.

"Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya Luhan lembut sembari menyentuh pundak yeoja di depannya. Seketika yeoja itu terlonjak kaget dan memasang tampang takut saat ada namja asing mendekatinya.

"Siapa?" tanyanya ketakutan.

"Tenang saja, kami tak akan menyakitimu. Ayo kita mencari tempat berteduh dulu," yeoja itu hanya menurut saat Luhan menuntunnya lembut untuk mencari tempat peristirahatan sementara karena hari sudah malam.

###

Seorang namja yang sedang bersandar di sebuah pohon nampak mengerjabkan matanya berulang kali. Sepertinya ia baru saja bagun dari pingsannya.

"Chanyeol! Akhirnya kau sadar juga!" ujar Sehun senang saat melihat Chanyeol yang kini telah sadar. Kyunnie yang baru saja mengumpulkan kayu bakar untuk membuat api unggun hanya menoleh sebentar sebelum menggesekkan dua kayu untuk membuat api.

"Apa yang terjadi padaku? Aduh!" Chanyeol yang mencoba menegakkan tubuhnya meringis kesakitan saat belakang kepalanya terasa sakit.

"Kau lupa? Tadi kau terbentur dahan pohon besar dan terjatuh. Untung saja kau tersangkut sehingga tidak jatuh," ah ya, Chanyeol ingat, tadi Sehun berteriak menyuruh dia dan Kyunnie untuk merunduk. Tapi ia yang masih menyerang Seohyun tak mendengarnya sehingga kepalanya menabrak dahan pohon.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan penyihir itu?"

"Dia berhasil mematahkan sapu terbang penyihir itu dengan melempar pedangnya," Chanyeol hanya ber-oh ria saat mendengar penjelasan Sehun. Kini Sehun menuntunnya ke arah Kyunnie yang sedang membakar ikan hasil buruannya.

"Waa~ ikannya besar dan banyak sekali. Sepertinya kau sudah biasa berburu," ujar Sehun senang saat Kyunnie menyodorkan kedua ikan yang telah ditusuk dengan ranting padanya dan Chanyeol. Kemudian Sehun membakarnya ke arah api unggun buatan Kyunnie, begitu pula dengan Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, aku ini pengeran tampan yang gemar berpetualang," ucapnya narsis yang hanya ditanggapi cuek oleh Sehun dan Chanyeol, mereka terlalu lapar untuk menanggapi Kyunnie.

"Apa kau kehilangan seorang putri atau sejenisnya?" tanya Chanyeol sembari melahap ikan bakar buatannya sendiri.

"Darimana kalian tahu?"

"Sebelumnya kami terjebak di negeri dongeng yang berbeda," ujar Chanyeol yang kemudian dilanjutkan oleh Sehun.

"Dan di setiap dongeng, pasti ada seorang pangeran dan putri," Kyunnie hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya paham. Sebenarnya ia masih ragu dengan penjelasan mereka, namun melihat pakaian mereka yang bukan berasal dari jamannya sekarang, membuat Kyunnie sedikit percaya. Lagipula mereka akan membantunya menemukan Minnie, jadi Kyunnie tak perlu merasa was-was.

"Aku sendiri tak tahu dimana Minnie berada. Bisa saja penyihir itu telah melenyapkannya," sorot mata Kyunnie terlihat sedih. Seharusnya ia membawa Minnie kabur saja dari sana kemarin malam.

"Sebenarnya seperti apa wujud Minnie? Mungkin aku bisa mengingatnya di dongeng yang pernah kubaca,"

"Dia memiliki telinga kelinci yang sangat panjang. Dan dia dikurung oleh eommanya di dalam menara tinggi tadi. Biasanya eommanya memanggilnya dengan sebutan.. eumm apa ya? Rapun.. Rapun.." Kyunnie berusaha mengingat-ingat saat Minnie menceritakan mengenai dirinya.

"Apa mungkin Rapunzel?" tebak Chanyeol.

"Bukan," jawab Kyunnie datar. Sepertinya ia benar-benar lupa.

"Kau pernah membaca dongengnya, hyung? Apa negeri dongeng ini mirip dengan Rapunzel?" tanya Sehun pada Chanyeol. Chanyeol hanya menganggukkan kepalanya yakin, pasti dongeng tempat dirinya dan Sehun berada ini sama dengan dongeng Rapunzel. Seingatnya, di dalam dongeng tersebut, sang putri tidak mati melainkan diusir oleh penyihir ke tengah hutan. Mungkin hutan yang dimaksud adalah hutan tempatnya berada sekarang.

"Besok kita akan mencoba mencarinya di hutan ini. Sekarang lebih baik kita mencari tempat istirahat saja," usul Chanyeol yang disetujui mereka berdua. Mereka segera memadamkan api yang tersisa dan beranjak untuk mencari sebuah gubuk atau sejenisnya di dalam hutan.

###

Baekhyun, Luhan, serta Minnie kini membereskan gubuk kecil kosong yang mereka temukan di tengah hutan. Baekhyun mengurusi bagian penerangan, Luhan bagian mengangkat-angkat perabotan, dan Minnie menyapu lantai yang berdebu.

'Pasti setelah ini ada yang datang,' tebak Baekhyun dalam hatinya, kenapa cerita dongengnya kali ini begitu mirip dengan Snow White?

**TOK.. TOK.. TOK..**

'Tuh kan benar!' Baekhyun segera berjalan membukakan pintu gubuk. Ia sedikit menduga dalam hati, siapa member EXO yang kali ini akan muncul.

"WAAAAAA YEOLLIEEE~" teriak Baekhyun heboh saat akhirnya ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan Chanyeol di dalam negeri dongeng ini.

"BAEKKKIIIEEE~" Chanyeol tak kalah heboh saat melihat Baekhyun berlarian ke arahnya, ia segera merentangkan tangannya untuk memeluk Baekhyun. Setelah itu Chanyeol mengangkat Baekhyun dan memutarnya seperti adegan-adegan film india.

Kyunnie yang melihatnya hanya memasang tampang datar. Sehun menatap iri namun juga sebal, norak sekali mereka berdua, batinnya. Andai Luhannya disini pun pasti ia akan melakukan hal yang lebih elit dan berkelas.

"Sehunnie~" Sehun menoleh cepat saat mendengar suara yang sangat dikenalnya.

Itu Luhan.

Luhannya.

Akhirnya setelah berhari-hari tak bertemu Luhan di negeri dongeng yang menyebalkan ini.

"LULU HYUUUUUUNNNGG~" dengan perlahan ia berjalan menghampiri Luhan dan berdiri mematung di ambang pintu gubuk. Setelah itu ia segera memeluk Luhan erat-erat, hembusan angin yang menerbangkan beberapa dedaunan rontok yang berasal dari kekuatan Sehun segera mengiringi acara pelukan mereka.

'Lihat! Ini jelas lebih berkelas kan?' batin Sehun senang.

Lagi-lagi Kyunnie hanya menatap mereka dengan tatapan datar sedatar-datarnya. Bukannya mereka berdua akan membantunya mencari Minnie? Tapi kenapa kini justru mereka yang menemukan kekasihnya masing-masing? Sebenarnya siapa tokoh utamanya disini, sih!

Hampir saja Kyunnie memprotes pada author fanfic ini, tiba-tiba saja terdengar suara teriakan dari yeoja yang dikenalnya.

"KYAAAAAAA! TOLONG AKUUUU!"

Itu suara Minnie. Ya, Kyunnie yakin itu. Tapi darimana suaranya berasal?

"HIHIHIHIHI~"

Kini giliran suara penyihir yang menyerangnya tadi. Bukankah ia sudah terjatuh saat Kyunnie mematahkan sapu terbangnya? Seharusnya ia mati dong, atau minimal lumpuh dan tak bisa berjalan sampai kemari.

"DIMANA KAU! JANGAN SENTUH MINNIE!" teriak Kyunnie lantang, Chanyeol dan Sehun yang mengenal suara penyihir itu segera menghampiri Kyunnie.

"HIHIHIHI~" suara itu terdengar begitu jelas, tapi mereka tak bisa melihat dimana Seohyun dan Minnie berada.

"SIAL! JANGAN BERSEMBUNYI!"

"DIATAS SINI, PABBO!" Seohyun berteriak marah, siapa juga yang bersembunyi. Dari tadi ia tepat berada di atas Kyunnie, tapi pangeran bodoh itu malah celingak-celinguk tak jelas mencari keberadaannya.

Sontak kelima namja di bawahnya mendongak kaget. Apalagi melihat Minnie kini berada di tangannya dalam keadaan terikat. Seohyun menaiki sapu terbangnya yang sepertinya ia perbaiki secara asal-asalan, sehingga terlihat aneh.

"LEPASKAN MINNIE!" teriak Kyunnie marah saat melihat setetes air mata Minnie terjatuh dari kelopak matanya dan mendarat tepat di pipi Kyunnie. Ia akan benar-benar memusnahkan penyihir itu karena berani-beraninya telah membuat Minnie menangis.

"Lawan aku dulu! SATU LAWAN SATU!" tantang Seohyun. Ia benar-benar marah sekarang. Kenapa ia tak bisa mendapatkan seorang pangeran pun? Padahal aegya tirinya yang mirip kelinci saja bisa dengan mudah meluluhkan hati Kyunnie, kenapa ia yang merasa cantik jelita tidak bisa?

"Lawan saja, kami akan membantumu dari sini," Chanyeol menepuk pelan pundak Kyunnie. Melihat itu, Kyunnie menganggukkan kepalanya. Ia harus bisa mengalahkan penyihir itu agar bisa menyelamatkan Minnie.

**Whuuussshh..**

Kyunnie segera melompat menaiki pusaran angin kecil yang dibuat Sehun. Angin itu membawanya pada Seohyun yang masih melayang-layang dengan sapu terbang dan Minnie di tangannya.

**Ctar!**

**Ctar!**

**Ctar!**

Dengan lihai Sehun menggerakkan pusaran anginnya untuk menghindari serangan Seohyun. Untung Kyunnie telah terbiasa sejak menaikinya bertiga tadi, sehingga ia bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

**HUP!**

Seorang namja yang ia ketahui merupakan kekasih Sehun, mengarahkan sebuah dahan ranting yang memiliki ujung runcing padanya. Ia segera menangkapnya dan mengarahkannya di jantung Seohyun saat angin yang ditumpanginya melesat kencang.

"AAAAARRRGGHHH!" Kyunnie berhasil melakukannya, membuat tubuh Seohyun limbung sehingga ia dan Minnie melesat jatuh. Melihat itu, Sehun segera mengarahkan anginnya ke Minnie membuat Kyunnie dapat menangkapnya.

"Kerja bagus," ujar Chanyeol sambil mengarahkan jempolnya ke HunHan.

"Yeollie.. sepertinya kita tak melakukan apa-apa ya," Baekhyun menggembungkan pipinya kesal. Chanyeol hanya tertawa melihatnya.

"Hiks.. Kyunnie.. Gomawo telah menyelamatkanku," Minnie memeluk erat leher Kyunnie yang kini masih menggendongnya ala brydal style. Kini kaki Kyunnie telah menapak di tanah, tak lagi menaiki pusaran angin Sehun.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa dia bisa membawamu?" tanya Luhan lembut pada Minnie. Ia sendiri heran darimana penyihir itu bisa masuk dan menangkap Minnie.

"Hiks.. dia eommaku. Aku tak tahu kenapa tiba-tiba eomma ingin membunuhku," Minnie masih menangis sesegukan. Ia sendiri seakan shock saat tiba-tiba Seohyun mengikatnya dengan marah kemudian membawanya terbang seperti tadi. Ia sendiri sangat sedih saat mengetahui eommanya kini telah meninggal.

"Sudahlah.. yang penting sekarang kau selamat," Kyunnie menurunkan Minnie dari gendongannya dan memeluknya erat. Seakan takut kehilangan Minnie kembali.

"Untunglah berakhir bahagia," gumam Baekhyun senang.

"Semoga kita semua bisa keluar dari negeri dongeng ini," ucap Sehun sembari menggenggam tangan Luhan dan Chanyeol erat. Begitu pula dengan Chanyeol yang menggenggam tangan Baekhyun dan Sehun dengan erat. Ya, mereka semua berharap bisa keluar dari negeri dongeng ini bersama dan berkumpul utuh dua belas member.

**Cling.. cling.. cling.. cling..**

"Kemana mereka pergi?" kaget Minnie sembari melepaskan pelukan Kyunnie.

Kyunnie hanya tersenyum menatap langit dan bergumam, "Semoga mereka bisa kembali ke tempat asalnya,"

.

.

.

To Be Continue..

.

.

.

Balasan review :

Tania3424 :

mian lama banget baru update u,u hehe, kalo chap ini gimana? semoga aja masih lucu ya hehe. Kelanjutan omongan perinya yeon juga gatau wkwk #dijitak. Haha, iyatuh, di teaser itu kris kayak pangeran hihi. ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

Choi HaeMin :

Ini kyuminnya :D mian ya kalo lama banget updatenya huhu~ Gomawo :)

Kyumin is my parent :

Ini kyuminnya datang :D mian ya kalo lama banget updatenya huhu . Gomawo :)

Kazuma B'tomat :

Kyaaa mian ya ini kyumin dulu, janji deh chap depan yewook ehehe~ Gomawo :)

Guest :

Chap ini gimana? semoga masih lcu ya huhu u,u ini kyuminnya udah dateng. Gomawo :)

BaekRen :

Ini kyuminnya udah dateng, semoga menghibur ya hehe . Gomawo :)

syarimd :

hihihi kalo chap ini gimana? semoga masih bikin ngakak ya u,u wkwk, ini kayaknya gara-gara authornya yang rada-rada deh :p kalo yang chap ini eomma kamu gimana? apa tatapannya berubah jadi o_O hehe :D huhu mian ne? Kali ini kyumin dulu, janji deh chap depan yewook :D Gomawo :)

Cho Yui Chan :

Semoga chap ini masih bikin kamu puas ya huhuhu~ ini kyuminnya datang :D semoga memuaskan yaa. Gomawo :)

widyaokta :

chap ini gimana? hehe. Semoga ga mengecewakan :) Gomawo :)

Akita Fisayu :

Hihihi~ ini kyuminnya udah dateng. Mian yaa kalo lama update hehe. Gomawo :)

Hisayuchi :

Wkwkwk :D semoga chap ini masih bisa bikin ngakak yaa huhu :( yeon juga ga bisa bayangin ikan kuning pisang mirip hae wakakaka~ mian ne, ini kyumin dulu chap depan janji yewook deh :D Gomawo :)

dirakyu :

semoga chap ini humornya masih dapet yaa? Huhu~ ini kyuminnya udah dateng :D Gomawo :)

Ocha Cloudsomnia :

Chap ini gimana? semoga masih bikin ngakak yaa? Huhu~ mian ne, ini kyumin dulu, janji deh chap depan yewook :D yup, kangteuk sama zhoury nya ada doong :D mian ini ga apdet baek malah apdet chanyeol (?) eheheh~ Gomawo :)

JaeRyeoCloudnia :

Waaa mian ne, yang ini kyumin dulu. Janji deh chap depan yewook :D ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

Tania3424 :

Eh Tania lagi :p ini kyuminnya udah :D Gomawo lagi ne :D

sasuke gmpaselleh :

aduduh~ yeon ga yakin nih chap ini humornya dapet huhu~ #pundung dipojokan. Ini udah lanjut. Gomawo :)

Just Call Me Guest :

Halo juga :D kalo boleh tau kelas berapa? Eheheh~ #kepo. Hihi~ suka taoris yaa? :D aduduh jangan ngambil foto hae pas naked deh, ntar kebayang terus loohh wkwkwk :D moga aja chap ini masih bisa bikin ketawa yaa huhu #pundung. Yeon seneng nambah temen baru :D kalo mau, kita bisa smsan saling bagi info hihi~ ini kyuminnya udah dateng :D mian yah kalo lama u,u Gomawo :)

Haehyukkyumin :

Ini kyuminnya udah dateng. Mian ne kalo lama apdet huhu~ Gomawo :)

Arum Junnie :

Hihihi, moga chap yang ini masih lebay dan gokil yaa huhu~ wkwkwk, iya tuh, gara-gara castnya sama authornya yang edan haha. Yeon bakal ngelanjutin sampe tamat kok, meski ya itu, bakal lama banget apdetnya huhu~ ini kyuminnya dateng :D Gomawo :)

Princess Seunghyun :

Waaa~ jadi kamu bayangin hae naked pas di sekolah yaa hihi :D ini udah lanjut kok. Semoga ga mengecewakan yaa. Gomawo :)

**Curcolan Yeon :**

Gaaaahhhhh! Chap macam apaaa iniiiii? #heboh #dilempartaikebo (=_=)

Yeon ngerasa chap ini kriuk-kriuk bangeeeeeettts huhu~ Mian ne, kalo apdetnya lama banget. Semoga chap ini setidaknya masih layak baca dan setidaknya lagi bisa bikin reader senyuumm dikiiiit aja gapapa kok huhu~

Oh iya, fic ini mungkin tinggal beberapa chap lagi, sekitar 4 chap lagi, dan jeng jeng~ ENDING deh :D sekedar info, chap depan itu **yewook**, lalu chap depannya lagi **zhoury**, dan dongeng penutupnya **kangteuk** yang semua member EXO ber12 kumpul semua kekekeke~

Jangan bosan menanti lanjutan fic Yeon yang bikin puyeng ini yaaa~

Gomawo :****


End file.
